


Trust and Loyalty: Uncertainty

by Slaskia



Series: Dangerous Secrets [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Companions, Memory Related, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Repressed Memories, Secret Identity, Secrets, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Arcee forms an uneasy alliance with Starscream for the sake of survival and safety, but can she keep her real identity a secret?Speaking of secrets, the rest of team Prime have more of their own to deal with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Law of Casualty' and 'Trust and Loyalty: Broken' are highly recommended to be read first.

Starscream’s life had certainly become _interesting_ as of late. 

First, he started getting these memory flashes after a failed attempt at finishing off Megatron.  This ultimately led him to leave the ship…then quit the Decepticon’s entirely when it was clear Megatron was truly lost, mentally.  Then, he got attacked by Megatron’s pet spider wench, Airachnid, whom took his T-Cog, leaving him without flight, without subspace access and scrounging for energon like a low-class beggar.  Primus either doesn’t know he exists, or really likes to throw slag at him.  Starscream wasn’t sure which possibility he preferred. 

At least things have gotten interesting in a decidedly less ‘dangerous’ manner for him. 

Last night, he encountered humans that were chasing something.  They thought he was some kind of ‘demon’.  He would have found it funny if he hadn’t been so annoyed and frustrated already.  To think he was some being from these fleshlings silly religious myth.  They didn’t interest him, so he scared them away.  Who they were after, though, made him curious. 

Starscream realized he probably shouldn’t have bothered, not with his reserves starting to get low: the combination of recovering from Airachnid’s ‘surgery’ and the hard travel he did had him use up the crate of refined energon he had brought with him already.  However, curiosity had gotten the better of the seeker.  Starscream had decided to wait outside and out of sight for the human’s target to come out on its own rather than waste precious energy looking for it.  His patience was rewarded. 

He had been expecting another human, a ‘witch’, he had read these humans like to hunt so much.  What revealed itself though, had surprised him and triggered his long dormant ‘scientist’ side. 

The creature that was below him now wasn’t anything he’d seen on this planet before.  Not that he took much interest in the native fauna and flora to begin with.  It was pretty big, for a fleshling, standing at his knee:  length appeared to match his height roughly.  Six movement limbs, two of them leathery wings on its shoulders.  The front limbs had proper hands with five fingers, the back ones just had three: all tipped with sharp claws, though he doubted they could do anything to him.  The bladed tip of it’s tail looked more threatening, though not by much. 

It was covered in scales of various sizes.  Mostly a grey-blue, with black and silver accents. It had a few horns on it’s head.  The two largest ones curved downward close to the side of the head.  Behind those were a pair of fleshy protrusions he guessed were it’s audios. 

Indeed, this was a creature he hadn’t seen before.  At least face to face.  He had however, casually browsed the humans ‘internet’ from time to time out of both boredom and curiosity during the slower days on the Nemesis.  Much it was useless, but the bits he browsed on human mythology was turning out to be useful in this case: this thing resembled a dragon.  _Guess they are not myths after all._   Thing was, accounts of dragons varied significantly, putting them anywhere between being mindless forces of nature to highly intelligent beings.  Which was this one?  If it was a dragon at all? 

It was looking at him now, a slight shifting of his position having caught its attention.  He was expecting it to bolt, to fly away, but it stood fast, growling at him.  “Well, you are braver than the humans I chased away yesterday,” he told it, before slipping off his perch and landing in a crouch close to it. 

The creature still didn’t run.  Instead it reared up, spreading its wings wide and hissing, making a pathetic attempt at being intimidating.  Ah, there was more black and silver to it than he could see before:  the wings were mostly silver, with black along the membrane edge and wing arm, at least the underside.  Wingspan, he could more properly gauge to be around fifty feet.  It had larger, thicker looking scales down it’s neck and belly, which were silver with black accents. Not likely strong enough to withstand his claws if he wished to kill it. 

Clearly it wasn’t afraid of him, though now he could see why it didn’t fly away:  there was a tear in the membrane on the right wing.  He was no expert, but it did look significant enough to keep it from flying effectively.  Starscream felt a rare pang of sympathy, considering he was grounded himself.  

“Looks like you are grounded like I am…,” he muttered, standing up straight so he could walk around it to study its form all sides.  By now it had dropped back down onto all four paws, though it was still growing at him, turning to keep him in its sights.  “Yet, you seem too big to fly when taking to account this planets gravity.  Unless you are a lot lighter than you look.”  As a test, he reached down to touch it.  He was ‘rewarded’ when it’s bladed tail lashed out and smacked it away.  His resulting yelp was more out of surprise than pain. 

“Alright…fair warning,” he muttered as he looked at his hand.  “Hmm…actually managed to leave some scratches.  Impressive for a fleshling.”  It gave him a louder hiss.  “Right, I won’t try to touch you again.”  Was it him, or did it seem a little confused for a nano?  There was something about those eyes it had as well.  They reminded him of something, but he couldn’t place what. 

He crouched down again in front of it.  The logic part of his processor was telling him to leave this creature behind and find energon.  However, he was still feeling too intrigued to do so just yet.  The creature, for its part, seemed unwilling to be first to retreat.  A possible sign of intelligence and Starscream was finding himself hoping that was the case.  He wasn’t quite sure why though, as even if it was, it wouldn’t possibly compare to his own intellect, right? 

_May be a better conversation than just talking to myself._   If it could communicate in a way he could understand that is.  He still felt himself wanting to try though, if only to have some social interaction from someone that wasn’t trying to kill or maim him. 

But how to evoke a response that would tell him it wasn’t just a mere beast? 

\-- 

Her brain was telling her she should run.  Reminding her that, even without T-Cog, Starscream was perfectly capable of killing her: those claws of his have slain many bots, for instance.  Yet, she was unwilling to turn her back on him.  She could zap him with her lightening, sure, but she had no telling how effective it would be on him:  Starscream was a larger bot than Airachnid and it took two shots to chase that wench away.  Arcee didn’t want to waste energy on a possible fruitless attempt to defeat him and the last thing she needed was to piss him off. 

It was surprising that the seeker seemed so curious about her.  She didn’t think Starscream would be so interested in something that wasn’t a clear benefit to him.  So perhaps it was best to just let him satisfy his little curiosity streak: she may live longer that way…perhaps long enough to get away. 

“You had plenty of opportunity to run away, you know,” Starscream was telling her.  “Though I suppose you would have preferred to fly.  That would have been my preference…” 

_Yeah, it would be for a coward like you._  

“That tear in your wing…,” he continued.  “Probably could still fly, but be horribly unbalanced…and unwise considering how…fresh the wound still looks.” 

_Oh, thank you doctor, for telling me…_. She rolled her eyes.  That would turn out to be a mistake. 

“Hmm…do you actually understand me?”  The seeker seemed almost…desperate…for her to confirm it. 

She felt her ears flatten against her skull as she debated how to answer.  To not answer would either lead to him either leaving her be to whatever fate Primus wanted for her, or put her out of her misery.  To answer, she risked him not leaving her alone, as it was apparent the former Decepticon was desperate for company.  

Answering in the positive she realized would be the best way to keep herself alive.  So, she quickly scratched out a ‘yes’ on the ground in one of the human languages. 

“Ah, so you are on par with the humans then….”  Starscream mused.  “A dragon…aren’t you?”  She nodded.  “Tsk…from what I’ve learned from their databases, your kind is not exactly well liked by them.  Did humans do this to you?”  He pointed at her injured wing.  Arcee shook her head.  “An accident then?”  She nodded this time. “Ah…well, least your current lack of flight will be hopefully temporary….” 

Arcee watched as he attempted to transform, but couldn’t.  He let out a frustrated, sad sigh as he looked to the sky.  “Damn that Airachnid…,” he cursed, she had to stop herself from growling when he uttered that hated name.  “Wench stole my T-Cog…my means of flight.” 

That much she already knew.  Frag, she remembered asking Optimus if she could search for the seeker on her own when they discovered he had abandoned his hideout afterward.  To think she would end up in a similar situation right with him. 

“I knew her to be a horrible wench…cruel…twisted…but to take a seekers T-Cog is a fate _worse than death_!”  He was pacing about, his hands gesturing wildly as he spoke.  “No…no… _Megatron_ is the cruel one…as he was the one that ordered her to do it!  All to punish me for abandoning him and his cult of blind followers!  The gall of him!  What does he expect after all the years of abuse and unappreciation!?  You can’t expect loyalty when you treat me like slag!”  He slashed at a tree, slicing four deep groves into it’s trunk.  After that he just stood there, his back to her, quiet, his ranting having run its course…at least the one she could hear.  Arcee could imagine him continuing the rant mentally, likely with a few rather colorful phrases. 

She decided to take this opportunity to slip away, hopping down the ledge and walking away, though making sure she was _not_ heading toward the town.  Unfortunately, she didn’t get far before he noticed.  “Where are you going?!  I’m done with you yet!” 

_Scrap._   Her ears flicked with annoyance as the seeker easily caught up with her. 

“I realize my venting is likely over your head….” he was saying, almost apologetically. 

_Oh, I understand everything…_  

“But I _really_ need someone to talk to….” There was clear desperation in his tone. 

_You mean ‘talk at’…Primus…he’s starting to remind me of Cliff._   She chuffed with annoyance, keeping on walking.  Cliffjumper’s chatter was at least somewhat interesting and occasionally funny.  Starscream’s here was blatant pity party material. 

“OK…perhaps my choice of topic isn’t interesting to you….” He was a persistent one, she had to give him that.  “But I have no idea what you’d like to hear….” 

_Oh, I don’t know…what about ‘steps to shut up an overly talkative seeker’?_   She needed to get away from him. 

But why? 

The question struck her so hard that she stopped in her tracks.  Arcee was out here on her own, injured, trapped in dragon form and she couldn’t contact the base.  Even if she could contact the base, it would mean dealing with Ratchet and he was the last bot she wanted to see.  Not that he would be able to help her, as his pride thus far had kept him from learning organic medicine.  There _was_ June, but she really wasn’t sure how Jack’s mother would react to her:  she may be more likely to run out of the base screaming. 

No, going back to the base at all wasn’t an option.  Yet, being grounded left her very vulnerable. The best way to keep her safe was…. 

To stick with Starscream.  Besides, there was a chance she could get some information out of him, being the former Second-in-command and all…and since he didn’t know who she really was?  Plus, not many humans would want to bother her when she had a twenty-five-foot-tall robot as her guard. 

Speaking of Starscream, he had circled around her when she had stopped, a curious look on his face.  “What’s wrong?” he asked softly. 

She was a bit surprised to hear him, of all bots, ask that, especially in that tone.  Yet it still provided a small measure of comfort she sorely needed at that moment.  After clearing away a patch of soil, she wrote ‘no home’. 

“You have no home….”  Starscream echoed, his tone confused.  “Why?  Don’t you have a…dragon family somewhere?” 

Arcee almost laughed at that, though it would have been a bitter one.  Kaddrocrom was the last _true_ dragon:  she was just allowed to use the form of one still for some reason.  Arcee had to think a moment on how to answer that in simple terms.  She finally decided on ‘abandoned’. 

“Oh…”  The seeker’s tone was again soft.  “Seems we have two things in common then.  Neither of us can fly…nor do we have a place to call home.  Though one by choice…the other…not so much it would appear.”  The seeker was only half right on that.  In truth, she had abandoned _them_.  Then Starscream surprised her again.  “If you’d like you can stick with me.  At least until your wing mends,” he offered.  “I can keep those pesky humans away from you.  All I ask is that you tolerate my…venting…in the meantime.” 

_Why is he doing this?  Is he that desperate for company?_ Well, he was alone like she was and cybertronians were social by nature.  Besides, if he was even half the talker Cliffjumper was, which so far seemed to be the case, she’ll definitely learn some tidbits she can relay back to base once she could change back again. 

The one problem was Starscream’s unpredictability.  He may decide he’s sick of her before her wing healed and either ditch her, or kill her.  _He doesn’t know about my breath weapon._   She reminded herself.  Starscream would get the shock of his life he did decide to get aggressive toward her.  Still, best to find some additional ‘benefit’ to give him to ensure she didn’t have to resort to that. 

Her mind made up, she looked up at him, whom was looking down at her patiently.  She scratched into the earth ‘I’ll go with you’. 

She’d never seen Starscream look so genuinely happy before. 

\-- 

Autobot Base 

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his forehead.  So much had happened in the last few cycles that his processor was still spinning, trying to make sense of it all.  All that he thought he knew and understood about sparks, about life, was being thrown into the galactic blender and what was coming back out he couldn’t comprehend. 

Why did Arcee have to run off after Airachnid?  Why did she defy orders that day?  If she had just stayed home, none of this would have happened.  Everything would still make sense to him.  Now he didn’t know where he stood, with himself, his beliefs and with the team.  _Especially_ with the team.  Their trust in him had surely been shaken, perhaps not as badly as Arcee’s was, but still shaken none the less.  He didn’t know what to do about it.  On top of that, his spark was aching over what he had done.  He knew he likely had completely ruined any chance he had with Arcee.  If only he had fully explained himself before hand, perhaps- 

“Ratchet?”  He jumped at the voice.  For a nano he didn’t recognize it until his processor caught up and reminded him of their newest member.  “Everything alright?” Jetfire was asking.  Right now, he and Jetfire were the only ones present in the base, as the others had gone to pick up the kids. 

“Yes, of course,” Ratchet replied with a huff.  “Why?” 

“Because you’ve been welding the same spot on that module for the last five kliks.” 

Ratchet looked down and spat out a curse.  He had effectively burned a hole straight through the device he was trying to fix.  “I needed that…,” the medic sighed as he shoved it aside before covering his face with both hands.  This whole thing was just too much and he felt his world starting to crash around him. 

He felt a hand touch his shoulder.  “Ratchet….” He heard Jetfire say.  “Perhaps you should take a break.” 

“And do what?” Ratchet asked bitterly, turning around to face the seeker.  “I can’t just sit around and do nothing!  Not with so much work to be done.  Not with…with….”  He clenched his fists and threw them down.  “So many things I thought I knew and understood no longer being recognizable!” 

“But…that’s the beauty of science,” Jetfire countered.  “Things are always changing as we make new discoveries...learn new things.  It makes us try to see things from a new perspective.”  The seeker walked over to one of the benches and picked something up:  it was the gemstone replica.  “And a new perspective in on itself can lead to new possibilities and understandings.  That’s what I find so thrilling about it.” 

“It’s not so _thrilling_ when you’re a medic,” Ratchet countered.  “I need to _understand_ what I am working with, so I can better treat it.” 

“But even the best doctors do not know everything there is to know about biology,” Jetfire pointed out.  “You can only do best you can with what you know until we learn more.  And some things may not be known until we happen upon them by chance.  That’s how the spark subspace theory came about….it was by chance someone noticed the link between that one line and subspace allotment.”  The seeker was quiet for a moment as he studied the gem.  “Very fine work.  You have an excellent optic for detail.” 

Ratchet felt a brief swelling of pride, but it quickly deflated.  “It had to be exact…so she didn’t notice the difference,” he muttered, looking away.  “But I didn’t count on that damn thing containing part of her very life force.  I nearly killed her….”  Ratchet sighed before adding.  “I may as well have…considering.” 

Jetfire was quiet for a moment.  “You really care about her,” he stated, his tone soft, putting the gemstone back down. 

_More than anyone knows._   Ratchet nearly admitted that out loud.  “I care about everyone on the team,” he muttered softly, deflecting any suspicion on his true feelings for her.  “Not only because it’s my job…but because we are family.” 

Jetfire’s wings flicked and shifted slightly, his head turning to the side as he appeared to be in thought.  There was a hint of pain in the seeker’s eyes.  “My…old seeker wing…,” he said slowly.  “We were like a family…a rather dysfunctional one, but family none-the-less.  We were together since the Golden Age…until sometime after the war started.” 

Ratchet could understand.  This damn war had cost many lives, friendships and loved ones.  He doubted anyone was unscathed.  “What happened to them, if you don’t mind me asking?” he asked. 

There was another wing flick as Jetfire considered.  “Things started to fall apart after Vos was destroyed and we ultimately were split apart due to shifting loyalties as a result of it.”  Jetfire vented a pained sigh.  Briefly, Ratchet saw a hint of anger, rage even, course through the seeker’s frame.  “The day I left them…,” Jetfire continued, his tone a mix of anger and grief.  “I had to break a promise….” 

“A promise?” 

“A promise to be there for my Air Commander no matter what…but what he did that day….” Jetfire said nothing more, but he didn’t need to.  Sometimes promises could not be kept, if keeping it would cause greater harm. 

“I’m sorry,” Ratchet soothed, putting a hand on the seeker’s shoulder.  “It had to have been a difficult decision.” 

Jetfire gave a pained laugh.  “Not really, to be honest.,” he grumbled.  “The Air Commander and I had been at odds for a while before one choice he made finally broke the landing gear…so to speak.”  His face fell.  “Yet, there are times I still wonder if it was the right thing to do.” 

“Some choices will always haunt us.”  Ratchet was quite certain Optimus had a few of those.  He knew he certainly did.  “Are any of your old wing still alive?” 

“Only one for certain,” Jetfire admitted as Ratchet took his hand off his shoulder.  “But I do not know where he is at present….” 

The seeker’s tone was guarded, like he wasn’t telling everything.  Ratchet’s optics narrowed slightly in thought.  Shifting loyalties, bad decisions…they were clues, pieces of a puzzle.  He tried to remember when Jetfire joined them on Cybertron, but as a medic he had been swamped with keeping their forces online and battle ready.  Scrap, he couldn’t even remember if he had worked on Jetfire at all back then. 

“I’m sure that bot will turn up at some point,” Ratchet assured him. 

“Oh I’m sure…and when he does I have half a processor to rip his head off,” Jetfire growled.  He then sighed and asked.  “Got anything you want me to look at?  I’d like to start making myself more useful.” 

“Well, I have amassed a collection of various formulas during my stay here,” Ratchet suggested.  “It would be nice to have a fully trained chemist go through them to ensure there are not any mistakes.” 

“Ah, sounds right up my hanger,” Jetfire beamed.  “I can probably improve a few of them as well…if that is OK with you.” 

Ratchet chuckled a bit.  “Just so long as you let me know before hand,” he replied.  “I don’t like surprises.” 

As Jetfire got to work, Ratchet took the module he had ruined back in hand, wondering if he could save it.  While he worked, Ratchet’s mind kept wondering about Jetfire and his past.  Who was his previous wing?  He felt like it was something he should know, that they should _all_ know. 

Ratchet glanced at Jetfire with a frown.  It was a secret he kept from everyone that caused Arcee to leave.  He didn’t want Jetfire to suffer the same fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee discovers she will be 'very' useful to Starscream, while Jetfire get's his earth alt-mode.

Wilderness 

Starscream traveled in the general direction of the next mine, his new companion following along.  He kept a steady pace, fast enough so they would reach the mine in a decent time frame, but slow enough so the dragon could keep up.  They both traveled in silence, though the dragon did so due to limited means of communication.  Starscream stayed silent because he really didn’t know what to say at this point. 

While he was glad it was intelligent and understood him by some Primus given miracle, the creature’s limited communication capability kind of defeated the purpose.  “So…,” he finally spoke up.  “Just how do your kind communicate with each other?”  He figured if it was vocal language, he should be able to translate it eventually.  He’s done it before, a very long time ago. 

The dragon stopped and looked up at him, its expression one of consideration.  Then it wrote out ‘telepathy – dragon only’ on the ground.  

“Well scrap…that helps a lot…,” Starscream muttered sarcastically.  Still may as well go with it.  “So how does that work?  Do you send like…mental images or words?”  

It wrote ‘both’.  Then it added ‘some mind read – annoying’.  Its expression was one of annoyance, then turned to sorrow.  ‘Yet…miss’.  It then continued walking, Starscream continued on with it. 

He found himself sympathizing.  Having a unique form of communication makes it difficult when you are the only left with the capability.  He recalled the wing language Skywarp and Thundercracker came up with and he helped improve upon.  It was complex enough that only seekers with four wings and mobile wing joints could replicate.  That left the language to pretty exclusive club.  One that consisted of himself, Skywarp, Thundercracker and very few other’s.  Those that didn’t meet the requirements could still learn to _understand_ it:  he was quite certain Soundwave understood it, even though he never taught it to him.  He was the Deception Communications and Intelligence officer after all. 

Not that it mattered.  Starscream was the only one left that could actually _perform_ it.  He looked down at the dragon, studying its anatomy.  The wings were certainly mobile enough, but it lacked the second pair required.  Perhaps something could be substituted?  What seemed to serve as it’s audios perhaps?  As small as they were, it would limit communication to the front, maybe behind, however.  Would still be something he supposed. 

Suddenly those ‘audios’ perked up and the dragon’s pace slowed, then stopped.  It started to sniff the air.  “What is-“ he started ask, only for its tail to suddenly shoot up and nearly smack him in the face. 

It glared back at him, before writing ‘quiet – wait’ on the ground.  Then it started crouched down and slinked off.  It quickly dawned on him that it was hunting.  Peering into the forest, he believed he spotted what caught its eye:  there appeared to be a herd of animals a short distance away. 

Starscream found himself fascinated by how the dragon was moving at this moment.  Low to the ground, wings tight against its body.  Each step, each movement, carefully planned and placed to avoid alerting the target.  It…kind of reminded him of grounders moving into ambush position, though he never got to appreciate the skill it took since he was a flyer.  He found himself wanting to move closer, to get a better view, however he knew to do so may alert the targets. 

The closer it got, the slower, the more hesitant, it became.  It was hard for him to see it now, but it seemed to be completely still, like it was waiting for the right moment.  He found himself getting impatient, tempted to tell it to get on with it already. 

Then, there was a burst of movement as it sprang.  A cry of alarm that was quickly silenced by a distinctive crunch.  Something about that sound made his frame shudder for some reason.  The herd was long gone by that point, though the dust was still in the air, making it hard to see. 

Starscream cautiously approached, though he wasn’t sure why.  Curiosity?  As he drew closer and the dust cleared, he finally spotted the dragon.  It was laying by a now dead animal, tearing off and swallowing pieces of it whole. Crimson blood staining its jaws and paws. 

“Th-that’s… _disgusting!_ ” he sputtered out, backing away, one hand covering his abdomen, the other nearly going to his mouth.  He felt like he needed to purge. 

The dragon looked at him.  It was grinning, like it had _known_ he would react this way.  It was making a chuffing sound.  Was it laughing at him? 

“Well…I suppose you _do_ have to eat…”  he muttered, turning so he didn’t to look at the scene.  “Give me energon any day….” 

It was chuffing again.  Yes, that had to be laughter. 

\-- 

Autobot Base 

Jetfire worked diligently at the console, looking through each formula thoroughly.  So far, he hadn’t found much in the way of mistakes, a testament to Ratchet’s skill.  When he found one, he asked Ratchet if it was meant to be that way first.  Some turned out to be simple typos, which Ratchet lamented about but were easy fixes.  Those that weren’t, Jetfire gave the medic a detailed reason on why it wouldn’t work.  Ratchet took it better than he expected, considering his reaction regarding the situation involving Arcee.

_Perhaps it’s due to the fact this ‘magic’ is involved._   The possibility of a different way to do things through just words and gestures, sent his processor spinning in a good way.  However, it seemed to have the opposite effect on Ratchet: it disturbed him instead.  However, since the concept was completely new to him as well, Jetfire couldn’t help Ratchet on that front. 

“Whoa!” an unfamiliar voice called out.  Jetfire turned and looked down to see three small organics: these must be the humans Optimus was talking about.  He must have been too focused on his work to notice the rest of the team’s return.  “I thought you looked huge when they dragged your limp body in.”  The pink and black one was saying.  “But seeing you up…your ginormous!  Bet you are taller than Optimus!” 

“Uh…no…,” Jetfire replied, a bit taken back.  “I’m about the same height.  And you are?” 

“I’m Miko!” the pink and black one replied.  “This is Raf.”  She pointed to the smallest human.  “And Jack.”  Now she was pointing at the last one.  They both waved at him, though he noticed one, Jack, was a bit less enthusiastic about it.  He seemed a bit sullen, in fact. 

“I’m Jetfire,” he greeted, giving them a friendly smile.  “Guess I will have to watch where I step.” 

“Don’t worry too much, we’ve gotten good at dodging robot feet,” Raf stated. 

“I’ll still be careful.” 

“So, you going to be Jack’s new guardian?” Miko asked as he turned back to the console. 

“Really?  Miko?”  Jack groaned bitterly. 

“Guardian?” Jetfire asked, looking down at her. 

“They each have one of us as their guardian,” Bulkhead explained with a sigh.  “Arcee was-” 

“Is!” Jack interrupted.  “She will come back….” 

“I hope so too, Jack.” 

“We all do…,” Raf agreed. 

“Besides…,” Bulkhead continued.  “Jetfire can’t be a guardian: he’s a seeker.” 

“A what?” Miko asked. 

“A type of flyer frame,” Jetfire replied. 

“Oooh…that must be why you are called _Jet_ fire, right?” 

“Uh….”  He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. 

“That was bad, Miko…,” Jack sighed, rubbing his face and shaking his head. 

“So, what kind of jet do you turn into?” Miko persisted, ignoring him. 

“Not one you would recognize,” Jetfire stated.  “I’ll be getting an earth-based alt-mode soon.  Speaking of which….”  He looked toward Optimus. 

“I spoke to Agent Fowler earlier, “Optimus responded.  “He wished to see you in person to discuss the topic: he should be arriving shortly.” 

Agent Fowler arrived a few kliks later in fact, appearing via a human sized lift.  “Holy Lady Liberty.” Was the agent’s response when he first saw him.  “When they said you were tall one, they weren’t kidding.” 

“Agent Fowler, this is Jetfire,” Optimus said, introducing him.  “Jetfire, meet Agent Fowler.” 

Jetfire studied the dark colored human for a moment before nodding.  “A pleasure to meet you, Agent Fowler.” 

“Likewise and good to see Team Prime expanding…even if one of you is a bit AWOL at the moment.”  The human glanced toward Ratchet, whom had decidedly kept his back to them all.  “From what I understand, you need assistance in getting more ‘robot in disguise’ vehicle mode.”  Fowler continued, looking back at him. 

“That would be correct,” Jetfire confirmed.  “A flying type.” 

“Well you are in luck.  Aviation Nation is currently on going at Nellis AFB:  you’ll have your pick of all sorts of planes that will be on display. I can arrange for a ‘private’ walkthrough tonight.  The kids can come along too.” 

“I think my mom may be interested as well,” Jack pointed out.  “I’ll have to see if she’s free tonight.” 

“We’re going to VEGAS!”  Miko cried, jumping excitedly. 

“Don’t get any ideas, kid,” Fowler cautioned.  “You won’t be leaving the base.  Besides, you have to be at least twenty-one to gamble.” 

“Awww….” 

\-- 

Wilderness 

Arcee had enjoyed making Starscream squirm while eating, perhaps more than she should have.  It was his fault for wanting to watch anyway.  She couldn’t blame him for his reaction though: she had a similar one when Kaddrocrom presented her with her first meal as dragon. 

Now sated, she let Starscream take the lead once more.  The seeker happily did so, though she noted he had picked up the pace.  After recalling what he said yesterday, she had a good idea why:  his reserves were likely getting low.  Being grounded as he was, that meant finding energon would be much harder for him.  However, as the former second-in-command, he would know where the known deposits were:  it’s just getting to them. 

They had walked for a few hours before Starscream stopped before a cave entrance.  From how the surrounding area looked, it was a stripped mine.  Arcee doubted Starscream would find anything in here, considering his former comrades habit of not leaving energon behind.  From the expression on his face, he had doubts as well.  Still, he went in anyway and she followed him. 

Starscream was being very thorough with his search, checking every nook and cranny.  Arcee looked as well, though she knew if she spotted energon she’ll have to be subtle in telling him about any finds.  She did notice, however, a scent she didn’t recognize.  Otherworldly?  Energetic?  It was hard to put a word to it. 

“Ah, there’s one.”  Starscream’s voice caught her attention.  He was looking up the cave wall.  Near the ceiling was tiny crystal.  “Small but…,” he was sighing.  “Beggars can’t be choosers….”  The seeker then proceeded attempting to both climb and jump up to reach it.  He wasn’t even getting close, but he kept trying anyway. 

Watching him try to reach the small crystal was funny…and pathetic.  He was burning more energy than what would be gained from such a small thing.  Arcee watched him flail about for a moment before she couldn’t take it anymore.  She approached him and butted his leg. 

“What is it?  Can’t you see I’m busy?” he said irritably, a wing twitching. 

Arcee sat and lifted her arms, trying to signal him to pick her up.  She’d write it, but the cave floor was all rock.  He was looking at her confused.  “I don’t have time for games,” he muttered, focusing his attention back on the crystal. 

He wasn’t getting it, so she took matters into her own hands.  She moved behind him and waited.  When he paused to rest from his own attempts, she gathered herself and she leapt onto his shoulders, taking care not to impale herself on his head crest. 

“What are you doing!?” Starscream yelped.  The seeker started to reach up to remove her, but she stopped that with a stiff growl.  

With Starscream now being as still as possible, she carefully reared up on her hindlegs, her tail and wings moving as needed to keep her balance.  Unfortunately, even completely stretched out, she couldn’t quite reach the crystal. 

Fortunately, _now_ Starscream got what she was trying to do.  He grabbed her by the hindlegs, then lifted her up even higher, just at the right height.  She carefully pulled the crystal out of the rock with her jaws, before grunting at him to put her down.  Once down, she dropped the crystal into his hand. 

“Th-Thanks…,” he muttered, sounding unused to having to show gratitude.  Or perhaps he wasn’t used to having someone help him with nothing asked for in return. 

_Wait._   Something dawned on her.  Quickly she reached up and pulled his arm back down. 

“What is it?” Starscream asked, looking confused.  “I seriously doubt you can stomach this….” 

She ignored him as she took a few deep breaths while her nose was right next to the crystal.  It had the same strange scent that she was smelling before.  Wanting to test this, she put her nose to work, sniffing around the cave, trying to find one of the scent pocket she caught before.  Starscream was watching her quizzically. 

_There…_   Arcee found one close by.  She started clawing at a part of the wall.  However, her claws were not strong enough to rip apart rock.  Someone else’s was though…. 

Arcee raced over to the seeker, whom had consumed the crystal by now, and grabbed him by the hand with her jaws.  “What’s wrong with you!?” Starscream protested as she guided him to the spot.  Only then did she released him and pretended to dig at the spot.  “You want me to dig there?  What for?”  She snarled and gave him a ‘just do it’ look.  “Fine…fine!” 

As she thought, Starscream’s claws easily penetrated the rock face.  In no time, he revealed what she was hoping was there:  a larger energon crystal.  “What…,” the seeker said as he carefully pulled it out.  “How did you…?”  She pointed at her nose.  “You can detect this?”  She nodded. 

Starscream chuckled with glee.  “I think…this is the start of a wonderful partnership.” 

Arcee grinned, glad she found a means to keep the seeker _interested_ in her long enough for her wing to heal. 

\-- 

_That night…_. 

Nellis AFB 

Optimus emerged from the ground bridge, Jetfire and their human companions close behind.  Waiting for them on the airfield was Agent Fowler, along with a few Military Police.  A couple of the MPs definitely looked a bit intimidated by their presence, but kept their composer.  “Welcome to Nellis Air Force Base,” Fowler greeted.  “These boys will escort the kids and Miss Darby around.  I’ll handle your escort.” 

“Sir, is that wise?” one of the soldier’s spoke up.  “These are…giant robots.” 

“Trust me, Airman…the one that will cause the most trouble is that one.”  Fowler pointed right at Miko, whom folded her arms with a huff.  “I can handle our robot guests.” 

~Pffft…they’d probably protest more if I could manifest into my original body,~ Kaddrocrom commented.  His tone was part mirth, part disdain. 

Optimus recalled Arcee telling the ‘true’ history between dragon and human, reminding himself that the dragon’s feelings toward humanity was a bit justified.  _And yet you insisted on coming here,_ he pointed out as Fowler saw the humans off.  

~I’m working on getting over my bitterness,~ Kaddrocrom admitted as Optimus and Jetfire started to follow Fowler.  ~For Arcee’s sake…and mine.  She was right on one thing:  the ones that committed those crimes against my kind and this world have long turned to dust.~ 

_Not an easy thing to remember when our own lives span hundreds of theirs_. 

~Indeed.  Besides…I wished to see more on how they have advanced since they lost the use of magic.  What I’m seeing here so far is…frightening.~ 

_Weapons of war are never pleasant to see, but they are often sadly necessary._  

~An unfortunate truth.~ 

They continued on in silence, watching Jetfire look over each plane in consideration.  Fowler was telling him the stats and history of each one as they went.  Then one seemed to catch Jetfire’s optic: Fowler had to run to catch up. 

“Ah, the A-10,” Fowler commented.  “Not the prettiest jet, but its reputation more than makes up for it.  Designed for close air support, it’s a tough bird, capable of taking a lot of damage and still bring its pilot home safely.  Can take on tanks and other heavily armored targets, thanks to its 30mm GAU-8/A Avenger autocannon…which uses depleted uranium armor-piercing shells.” 

“Hmm…tough and hard-hitting…my kind of plane,” Jetfire was saying with a grin.  He then proceeded to scan it.  Optimus felt Kaddrocrom ‘lean’ forward with interest, especially so when Jetfire finished and took a couple of steps back to give himself room for his first transformation.  Seconds later, there was a slightly smaller white and red A-10 sitting next to the real one. 

“OK I approve of the plane choice, but not the color scheme,” Fowler chuckled as Jetfire reverted back. 

“Can’t change that, I’m afraid,” Jetfire said as he made final adjustments to his new kibble.  “Not on my own, at least.” 

~Fascinating,~ Kaddrocrom commented.  ~To be able to change what you can shift into...never seen anything like it.  At least not without the aid of complex spells.  To think your kind can do so _naturally_ ….~ 

_So, is this the other reason you wanted to come?_   Optimus asked, smirking. 

~Yes…,~ The dragon sounded slightly bashful.  ~I don’t know when I’d get another opportunity to see this function of your kind.~ 

_Fair enough._  

“Ugh!” Miko’s voice caught their attention.   The human girl was running up to him, one of the MPs was running to keep up with her. “This place sucks!” 

“What’s wrong, Miko?”  Fowler asked. 

“All the concession stands are closed…,” Miko protested, stomping a foot.  “Which means I can’t get a _funnel cake!_ ” 

Fowler looked flabbergasted.  “Miko…you can make those at home.  You just need a fryer and-“ 

“It’s not the _same!”_   Miko wailed. 

“For the love of….”  Fowler facepalmed.  “I’ll get you one tomorrow when the show is going on, OK?” 

“Yay!”  Miko was jumping for joy. 

~Human children…,~ Kaddrocrom grumbled.  ~They are just as annoying now as they were back then.  Give me stubborn cursing Arcee any day….~ 

Optimus sighed and shook his head.  Jetfire just looked confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetfire can now go 'BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT' (sorry! Wait...no I'm not!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> State of the Nemesis, guest starring KnockOut and Breakdown. Plus...Starscream is having flashes again....

_Morning…._  

Nemesis 

“Hey, Knockout.” 

The red medic looked up from his cleaning at Breakdown, whom had a mix of concern and contemplation on his face.  “What is it?” he asked. 

“Doesn’t feel the same around here, ya know?” the larger bot commented.  “Without Starscream….” 

“Oh, I don’t know…,” Knockout responded with a shrug his shoulders.  “It’s a bit refreshing to not have to repair that bot almost every other cycle.” 

“True…but things don’t seem to be running as smoothly without him.” 

Breakdown had a point.  While Starscream was a bot that focused mainly on his own interests, he didn’t do so at the detriment of the troops if he could help it.  Not like Megatron…and certainly not like Airachnid. 

Knockout shuddered at that thought of the eight-legged bot.  She was terror incarnate and needlessly cruel.  That she happily tore out their former Second-in-Commands T-Cog, according to rumors, still sent shivers down his strut. 

“How do you think he is doing out there?” Breakdown asked, thankfully distracting his thoughts away from Airachnid. 

“Starscream is a resourceful bot,” Knockout assured him.  “He’ll survive.  He may even trick the Autobots into helping him from time to time.” 

“You’d think he’d join them?”  Breakdown asked.  “The Autobots, I mean.” 

Knockout laughed at that.  “Join the Autobots?  Primus no!  If anything, his pride wouldn’t even _consider_ it!  Not to mention with all the scrap he’s done, the Autobots wouldn’t trust him as far as their human pets can throw him.  Though I wouldn’t put it past their Prime making him the offer anyway.” 

There was a moment of silence before Breakdown spoke again.  “I feel…like I should at least try to find him…to see if he needs anything.” 

“Whatever for?”  Knockout looked at him curiously.  “He deserted us.” 

“But he also came to rescue me…against Megatron’s orders.” 

Another point.  A painful one for him.  If Starscream hadn’t showed up when he did, Breakdown probably would have defected to the Autobots that day.  Not that he would have _blamed_ him, considering Megatron intended to leave him for scrap.  Breakdown’s loyalty to Megatron had been in question since then and, to be honest, so was his. 

While Starscream was a volatile aft…he kept things together.  With him gone, Knockout was starting to see things slowly come apart:  Megatron seemed to be oblivious to it so far.  Worse, was the recent word he heard from the drones that the Autobots had a seeker on their team now.  Not Starscream, Knockout was certain of that, but if this seeker was even half as good as Starscream was, their air superiority was as good as gone. 

So, should they look for Starscream?  If only to get their own advantage back?  _No…we don’t know why he left in the first place._   Knockout had his suspicions, chief among them was all the beatings he kept getting at Megatron’s hands.  The truth, however, was only known by Starscream himself…and perhaps Megatron, whom was keeping it to himself if he did. 

“It’s best not to,” Knockout finally replied.  “Right now, as much as I hate to say it, we need look out for our own afts.” 

“But…” 

“Breakdown, listen….”  Knockout put a hand on his chest.  “We can’t risk being seen helping a deserter:  you for sure would be scrapped…as you don’t have the ‘non-expendable’ position I do.  Scrap…there’s no guarantee even in _my_ case!”  He sighed, then added.  “Starscream, like I said, is resourceful.  He will find a way to survive without our help.” 

Breakdown looked like he about to argue more, but then sighed and nodded.  “I don’t like it…but you’re right, Knockout.” 

“Good.  Now help me finish cleaning these tools.  We have a bunch of drone maintenance scheduled for today.” 

“Ugh…drones…,” Breakdown grumbled as he got to work.  “At least Starscream coming in here broke up the repetition.” 

Another point.  Knock Out sighed when he realized he actually _did_ miss seeing that loud-mouthed seeker in his medbay…. 

\-- 

Wilderness 

_He heard the door opening, but he did not turn to see who had come in.  “Yes?  Is there a problem?” he asked, keeping his optics on the screen in front of him.  “Security breach…or otherwise unwanted visitor?”_

_“Commander Starscream…is that you?”_

_That voice…it was familiar, but from where?  He turned to face his visitor and optics widened when he saw her.  He ‘did’ know her.  She was…._

Starscream jolted awake, the dream…memory…vanishing before he could fully grasp it.  He vented a sigh.  Why couldn’t he remember them?  They seemed important.  More importantly, why was he having them again?  What was the trigger now? 

His optics flicked over the sleeping form of his companion.  The dragon was curled into a ball, its wings covering most of its body. Light from the rising sun just outside the cave they were sheltering in was causing an interesting effect on its blue-grey, black and grey scales. 

_Blue-grey and black…._   Something was tugging at his processor, but he couldn’t pull it up.  Was the dragon triggering these memories?  Or specifically, it’s coloration?  It would be helpful if these flashes would stick around long enough for him recall them at will. 

Then again, if he was having flashes again.  Would that mean he would start doing stasis walks once more?  He shuddered, not liking the idea of not having control over his body at any time.  Certainly, didn’t want a repeat of what happened on the Nemesis:  he doubted the dragon would survive such an encounter.  He didn’t want to lose such an important asset as it right now. 

A dull pain rumbled in his tank, reminding him of something more critical to survival.  He had really taxed his IR last night eating all that raw energon, but it had been necessary to get his tank as close to full as possible.  Starscream had the dragon’s keen olfactory senses to thank to even get to this point and its willingness to stand guard while he processed it. 

Still, Starscream knew he couldn’t keep doing that however:  the IR wasn’t designed to process raw energon constantly.  He needed to find a source of refined energon.  _Only the larger mines would have refineries in place.  Those would be too risky to raid._   By now, all drones would likely have a ‘kill on sight’ when it came to him.  The dragon maybe able get closer, but not _into_ the mine before getting chased off.  He had to think of something else. 

A morbid thought crossed his processor.  The drones…he could get refined energon from the drone’s fuel tanks.  Starscream shuddered at the thought of going to such an extreme, but what other choice did he have?  Neither side would just give him a portable refinery, not with his ‘deserter’ and likely ‘traitor’ status on one side…and the other side not likely to trust him at all. 

No, there was no choice.  If he was to keep his IR functioning and by extension, himself, he had to do it.  He searched his datacore for locations of mines he was certain were still being processed and prioritized the ones closest to their current location.  Thankfully, he can afford to do some traveling now, so he put the one most likely to still be active at the top of the list. 

Starscream looked at the dragon, wondering if he should wake it or let it sleep some more.  While he had fuel to burn now, he didn’t want to burn it wastefully if he could help it.  There was always the risk Megatron ramped up mine processing since his departure.  So, carefully, he reached over and to give the creature a little shake. 

The moment his hand touched it, he was suddenly intrigued by how hard its scales felt: he hadn’t that noticed before.  There was also the firmness of the flesh underneath.  It all hinted at a toughness and strength that its appearance didn’t convey.  Despite its smaller size and organic nature, this creature may very well be more dangerous than he first thought. 

Its eyes suddenly opened and glared at him, a low hiss emitting from its jaws.  “Sorry!” he said, taking his hand off it.  “Needed to wake you as we have long journey ahead.” 

The dragon huffed with annoyance at him before stretching.  Starscream found himself watching in fascination as every muscle and tendon rippled under that scaled covered hide.  Yes, this beast was definitely stronger than it appeared. 

Then it rose up and walked over to the opposite side of the cave.  To his surprise, it suddenly purged a pile of ash onto the cave floor.  He was about to ask if something was wrong, but it seemed completely nonchalant about it, like it was a normal thing.  Now it was looking at him with a ‘well, let’s go’ expression. 

_You are getting more and more interesting._   With a sigh, he rose to his own feet and walked out of the cave, the dragon right beside him. 

\-- 

Autobot Base 

It was a fairly routine day at the base thus far.  Optimus was going over some reports, Jetfire was helping Ratchet with one of his projects and Bumblebee and Bulkhead were watching a movie with Miko and Jack: Miko was eating the funnel cake Fowler brought her earlier.  She wasn’t sharing, but Jack seemed happy enough with popcorn.  Raf, meanwhile, was surfing on his laptop. 

 ~Surely you have a…hobby…or something, Optimus,~ Kaddrocrom spoke up, sounding bored. 

_My status as a Prime does not afford me such luxuries I am afraid_ , Optimus informed him.  _I was not aware you got easily bored._  

~I don’t, but even I get bored of seeing the same data on the screen over and over again…variety is the spice of life!~ 

Optimus allowed himself a quiet chuckle.  The dragon did have a point there. 

“Guys, I think I have a DragonCee spotting,” Raf suddenly announced.  That got everyone’s attention…. 

“ _Dragon_ Cee?” Miko had repeated.  

Optimus himself was a bit curious to Raf’s choice of words.  Kaddrocrom felt like he wasn’t sure what to make of the ‘nickname’. 

“Well, she’s currently a dragon…so I thought it fit,” the youngest kid said with a shrug. 

“What did you find, Raphael?” Optimus asked, approaching the young boy. 

“Here, let me patch it into one of the monitors.”  Once he had done so, with some help from Ratchet, he played the video. 

It was cellphone footage taken in what looked like a small town.  The user was taking video the nasty wind storm they were currently having, dark clouds building ominously overhead.  “Birds are having a real hard time here,” the person was saying, the camera currently focused on one said bird. 

~That is not a bird…,~ Kaddrocrom said grimly. 

He would be proven right when the ‘bird’ suddenly turned and flew directly over the town, revealing its true nature.  “Holy shit!” the user was saying, struggling to keep the camera on it.  It was able to get full focus again just in time to catch Arcee getting forced down, a wing getting pierced by the spire on top of the town church.  Her cry of pain sent a chill down Optimus’ strut and likely everyone else’s as well.  She disappeared somewhere behind the church after that. 

“When was this taken!?” Ratchet demanded once the video finished. 

“Yesterday,” Raf replied. 

“Dammit…that’s plenty of time for those town people to find and finish her off!”  Miko cried, no longer interested in her funnel cake. 

“It…It will depend on the nature of her injuries,” Ratchet stuttered.  “But…I am no _expert_ on dragon biology…” 

“Well I can confirm at least the town’s people did go after her, but couldn’t find her,” Raf confirmed as he read his screen.  “In fact, they were scared off by a…ut oh….” 

“I don’t like the sound of that, Raf…,” Jack moaned. 

“Scared off by what?” Ratchet insisted. 

“By a large…silver…red-eyed…demon….” Raf replied, worry on his face. 

They all looked at each other, everyone in the room knowing who that ‘silver red-eyed demon’ most likely was.  “That’s even worse than a bunch of dragon hating villagers!”  Ratchet exclaimed.  “There’s no telling what Starscream will do to her!” 

: Arcee is a scout, Ratchet.:  Bumblebee reminded him.  : She would know how to avoid him.: 

“And even if she couldn’t, unless she presents herself as a threat, I doubt Starscream would harm her,” Optimus added.   “Like the rest of the Decepticons, he considers organic life beneath him unless provoked.” 

“However, there _is_ a chance Starscream may get curious about her,” Jetfire spoke up.  “He does have some scientific background and a creature like her may spark his curiosity.” 

“That is not instilling me with confidence on her survival chances, Jetfire….” Ratchet muttered. 

“What Optimus said still applies here, Ratchet,” Jetfire countered.  “In fact, he tends to avoid damaging or otherwise harming subjects of his interest unless they prove to be a threat to his life.” 

“And just how do you know _that?_ ” Ratchet demanded. 

“I…knew him when he was at the Science Academy…he as my lab partner for a while, actually.  This was before he decided a life of science wasn’t for him and he focused fully on his career in Air Command.” 

“But his methods of satisfying his ‘scientific curiosity’ may have taken a darker turn since then,” Ratchet pointed out. 

“I…Don’t think so, but it _has_ been a long time since I had a _peaceful_ interaction with him,” Jetfire admitted.  “Optimus, now that I have my earth-based alt mode, I can scout for her to see if she is alright, at least.  She won’t know who I am.” 

“But if Starscream is indeed in the area,” Optimus cautioned.  “How would he react to your presence?” 

“If he was whole…he’d no doubt try to shoot me on sight,” Jetfire sighed.  “Right now? I think he’d be more likely to avoid me.” 

“Then the risk is worth it,” Optimus decided.  “Raphael, find the location the video was taken so we have a starting point.” 

“And I’ll keep an eye out for energon mines a while I’m at it.” 

“An excellent idea,” Optimus agreed. 

While Ratchet worked with Raf to pinpoint the location, Optimus ‘poked’ Kaddrocrom.  _How badly injured do you think she may be?_ he asked. 

~From what I could tell, it was a wing membrane injury,~ Kaddrocrom replied. ~Which will heal quickly provided she can keep herself fed and the wound clean.  If she managed to avoid any other injuries when landing, she would easily be able to out run any pursuers if she sticks to the forest.~  After a pause, the dragon added.  ~However, while she may not recognize Jetfire, she will be able to tell what he is.~ 

_How?_ Optimus queried, very curious about this. 

~Dragons can see what astral ‘space’ everything uses,~ Kaddrocrom explained.  ~Living or not.  Living uses more ‘space’ than non…and beings such as yourself uses even more.  So even if you were in ‘disguise’, she would be able tell you were not ‘normal’, at the very least.~ 

_And react with caution,_ Optimus surmised.  _Are you still able to see the ‘astral space’ we use?_  

~Like this?  No….~  The dragon’s tone was regretful.  ~I may be able to construct a spell to provide a similar effect, but that will take time to ensure it works the way it should..~ 

_While such a spell may be useful, I would not consider it a priority._  

~Not like I have anything else to do.~  Optimus could feel a ‘smirk’.  

_Is there any other abilities she will have that we should know about?_  

~Hmm…dragon senses are far keener than most creatures on this planet,~ Kaddrocrom stated.  ~Especially smell and hearing.  That reminds me…your kind does have a scent, though I only got close enough to Bumblebee to get a good whiff it.  He smelled like titanium and…what was it…rubber.~ 

_So, with time, she would be able to identify each of us through scent alone._   Optimus was finding this all intriguing, a part of him now wishing he was a scientist instead of a data clerk at his core.  He was certain Jetfire would be excited to hear all this.  As for Ratchet…. 

Optimus honestly didn’t know how his old friend would react. 

\-- 

Wilderness 

_Short time later…_  

Jetfire emerged from the ground bridge in flight, easily gaining altitude.  He quickly spotted the target town, but kept a safe distance from it.  Just as precaution in case any of the residence were airplane enthusiast:  it wouldn’t do for someone to notice he was not only a smaller than normal A-10…but one with an unusual color scheme. 

_There’s the church._   He calculated where Arcee was most likely to have landed from that point and veered in that direction.  It wasn’t long until he spotted a cave up further up the mountain foothills and decided that would be a good place to land. 

The first thing he noticed upon landing was the familiar trio of triangles and trailing square that made up Starscream’s footprint.  _This must have been where the humans saw him._   Then he spotted what looked like…writing…on the ground.  Nature had obscured it a bit, but it looked like ‘yes’.  Next to it were the prints Bumblebee described to him that were ‘DragonCee’s’.  _Oh no._   It appeared not only did Arcee run into the seeker, but she was communicating with him the only way she could.  

Close by was a tree that was slashed by Starscream’s claws.  It was high up and a distance from the writing, so he took it as a sign that it was one of Starscream’s ‘venting’ marks and not a threat.  He knew from experience that Starscream would have made the mark much closer to the person he was angry with if it was meant to be threat.  However, he knew the other’s did not have the experience he had, so he knew he would have to explain his reasoning thoroughly. 

The tracks led off the ledge here, so after taking a few snapshots of the scene with his science equipment he followed them.  A short distance away, he found more writing.  Unfortunately, nature had degraded these even more:  ‘No ho-’, ‘Ab-doned’ and ‘I- go -th you’.  Then the tracks led away, side by side. 

To Jetfire, it seemed like they came to an agreement, a likely beneficial one for both sides.  However, he felt Ratchet would immediately assume the worse:  that Arcee was the seeker’s prisoner.  He was tempted to report in now, but he felt he needed to get more evidence. 

After taking more snapshots what he found, he started to follow the trail….


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Arcee have a very unwanted encounter....

Starscream kept a steady pace.  By his calculations, they should reach the target active mine midday tomorrow, provided there were no incidents or other delays.  More to keep himself occupied, he started telling the creature about his kind a bit of their history and whatnot.  The dragon seemed only mildly interested at best.  He eventually gave up, letting silence dominate between them for a while. 

“So…do your kind have individual names?” he asked when the silence got too much for him.  “Something I can refer to you by?” 

It stopped so it could write on the ground.  ‘Yes – revealed only to those we trust’. 

“So, you don’t trust me?”  It shook its head.  “Ouch.  I’ll have to fix that.”  It chuffed, laughed at him.  He just caught the start of an eye roll as well.  It clearly didn’t believe it would trust him.  But why?  He hadn’t done anything to harm it yet. 

Granted, there were times where he couldn’t even trust _himself_ , if his stasis walk incidents were any indication.  However, this creature had no prior interaction with him, so why the mistrust?  Was its species naturally xenophobic?  Considering the mythology around dragons and how humans reacted to them, perhaps so. 

They continued on, silence dominating the air between them once more.  The forest around them was getting thinner, starting to change into grassland.  Suddenly the dragon stopped, its audios straight up in the air, head high.  It lifted its tail up in front of his face, signaling him to be quiet. 

Was it in hunting mode again?  No, the body was tenser, the way the wings were now spread slightly seemed to hint at alarm.  Starscream wanted so badly to ask what was wrong, but kept quiet, watching it as it’s head seem to track something just out of his visual range. 

Then he heard what it had to be hearing and it filled him with dread.  A high-pitched trilling sound.  It was Lazerbeak. 

_Scrap._   He started backing away.  The last thing he needed was to be spotted by Soundwave’s symbiont.  Looking around, he saw no cover, the trees now too sparse to hide them effectively.  Running was the only option.  Knowing Lazerbeak’s capabilities, he dare not speak, but he had to get the dragon’s attention somehow. 

He grabbed it’s tail and gave it a tug.  It glared back at him sharply, teeth bared.  He motioned for to come, but it shook its head once before looking forward again.  

_Are you crazy!?_   Starscream couldn’t believe it.  What did this creature hope to accomplish here?  They had to flee.  Even now he could see Lazerbeak getting closer, flying in a searching pattern. If they did not leave _now_ they would both be spotted.  He was about to simply grab the dragon and start running, but a change in its demeanor gave him pause.  

It was now in a half-crouch, head low, mouth slightly agape.  What was it doing?  Was it seriously going to try to attack Lazerbeak?  Then his sensors started picking up a faint electric charge, coming from the dragon.  Tiny arcs of electricity started dancing around its head and neck.  _What the…_. 

Starscream was torn between just running and leaving the foolish creature and staying to see what it was about to do.  All the while, Lazerbeak was getting closer and closer, though its movements did not indicate it had spotted them.  Suddenly, as Lazerbeak did a pass in front of them, the dragon fired a bolt of lightning from it’s maw.  It hit the symbiont dead on and Lazerbreak crashed to the ground. 

_By the Allspark…_.  Starscream felt a shudder pass through his frame.  This creature was capable of really fragging him up if it wanted to…and it admitted to not trusting him only a few kliks ago.  If he didn’t need this creature’s energon finding abilities, he would just leave it right now and not take the chance. 

But he did need it.  So, it was imperative he kept it at least tolerant of him.  “We should leave here, quickly…,” he told it in a whisper.  “It’s owner come to retrieve it as soon as he realizes it’s been downed.”  The dragon nodded in agreement.  Starscream picked a route that would give the downed Lazerbeak a wide berth before starting a fast pace.  As they walked, a thought passed through his processor. 

How did the dragon know Lazerbeak was an actual threat? 

\-- 

After determining the two odd traveling companions were steadily going in one direction, Jetfire had taken to the skies once more.  He flew for a couple of breems before spotting a cave in the general direction the two were going.  Once he had landed, he quickly confirmed that they had indeed come here, but had already left, going by the tracks leading away.  He decided to check inside to see if there were any clues. 

He looked around for about a half breem, finding freshly carved holes in the rock face and a few shards of raw energon.  _You went on a bit of a spree here, didn’t you?_   Jetfire knew Starscream was smart enough not to rely solely on raw energon for fuel if he could help it.  The bigger question though, was how did he know where to dig? 

_Even if he purposely didn’t mine all the deposits, this is far too precise for someone currently lacking the proper tools.  Unless…._  

Arcee. 

Jetfire didn’t know what capabilities Arcee’s dragon form had, but if her dragon senses were keen enough to sniff out energon, then Starscream would definitely want to keep her around.  By serving as his energon scanner, Arcee was guaranteeing her own safety.  Once her injury is healed, she’ll likely ditch the seeker at first opportunity and perhaps, if she’s lucky, she’ll get some intel from Starscream beforehand.  This information _should_ reassure the others, especially Ratchet, whom seemed especially concerned about her. 

_Still, would be helpful if I got visual confirmation of her condition if I can._   With that in mind, he left the mine and started following the trail once more.  Like before, once he got a general direction they were going, he took flight. 

A short time later the forest below was starting to thin and Jetfire was hoping the few trees would make it easier to follow them from the sky. However, in the distance, he the familiar green glow of a ground bridge.  “Jetfire to base,”  he commed.  “Are you using the ground bridge right now?” 

//Negative, Jetfire,\\\ Ratchet replied.  //Why?\\\ 

_Scrap._   “I’ve been following Arcee’s trail and it showed up a couple kliks ahead of it.” 

//Jetfire.\\\ It was Optimus.  //Try to confirm the purpose of the bridge.  If Arcee is in danger, let us know immediately.\\\ 

“Affirmative.”  Jetfire cut the comm and added more power to his engines.  By now the glow of the bridge was gone, but he didn’t need it as a guide.  In a couple of kliks, he was over the area.  There was something there among the thinned tree line, but it wasn’t Starscream…or a dragon. 

It was Soundwave. 

_Of all the bots!_ Jetfire had to fight to keep his flight casual, hoping the Decepticon wouldn’t notice him.  Who was he kidding?  This was _Soundwave_ and an A-10 was not the quietest of jets! 

As he completed his flyby, he watched Soundwave pick something up off the ground.  The limp form of Lazerbeak.  Something had attacked it, possibility even offlined the symbiont.  Jetfire made a mental note about it. 

He was tempted to strafe the Intelligence Officer and test out his new alt-form’s weapons.  However, he knew Optimus would frown on that, so he continued on his original mission. Behind him, the glow of a ground bridge appeared once more, signaling Soundwave returning to the Nemesis.  Jetfire sighed with relief. 

Then realized a problem:  he couldn’t see the trail anymore.  _Scrap!_    He did a few loops around the area to see if he could pick it up again.  Jetfire had to backtrack a bit and land to finally find it again.  _Oh, that’s why._   The trail verged off sharply shortly before the area where he saw Soundwave. 

Considering what he just witnessed with Soundwave, that could only mean one thing.  Starscream and Arcee had encountered Lazerbeak and shot it down.  This did not bode well, for there was no way of knowing what Lazerbeak saw before then.  Even if Megatron would not recognize the dragon as Arcee, if the warlord found out Starscream was being aided by her, her life would be in danger. 

Jetfire was now torn.  He wanted to continue following the trail, to get the visual confirmation on Arcee’s condition.  On the other hand, he knew what he just discovered was important for the rest of the team to know.  It may become necessary for more bots to be on the ground in the search. 

He looked at the sky.  There was only a couple of breems of sunlight left.  _I’ll continue for one breem, then return._   Jetfire followed the trail on foot until it realized it had turned back into its original heading.  That’s when he returned to the skies. 

\-- 

That detour had delayed them, much to Starscream’s annoyance, but it couldn’t be helped.  The encounter taught him two things, however.  The first was a very _healthy_ respect for his dragon companion.  Even if he had his T-Cog, he doubted he would have wanted to tangle with it, not with its obviously _superior_ audio sensors:  it would hear him coming before he laid optics on it.  That an organic had something over him galled him a bit, popping a bit of his ego, but what could he do about it?  He needed this creature to survive.  For the time being. 

The second was the need a better means of communication with this thing.  Sure, he can talk _at_ it all he wanted and it would understand him, but it communicating with him was problematic.  Yes, it could write, but leaving messages all over the place was not ideal, not with the chance Lazerbeak spotted one or both of them.  With a sigh, he came to a decision. 

“This is likely against my better judgement,” he started to say.  The dragon immediately looked up at him, looking tense.  “But I decided you need some way to communicate with me without needing to scribble on the ground all the time.”  It immediately relaxed, now looking curious.  “When I still had my personal wing back home, we had a private means of communication between us, using these.”  He pointed at his wings as he twitched them.  The dragon was tilting it’s head now, what looked like genuine interest on its face.  “I’d like to try to teach it to you. Are you interested.”  It nodded.  “Good, let’s see about finding shelter for the night before-“ 

The dragon’s audios perked up again, its head looking to the sky.  This time he heard it much sooner:  it was a human plane and it was coming closer.  “Nothing to worry about, just a human flying device,” he told it.  “Their optics aren’t good enough to see us down here.” 

As the plane flew almost directly overhead, the dragon suddenly freaked and grabbed him by the arm with it’s jaws and pulled him into a thicker cluster of trees.  “What’s wrong with you!”  Starscream protested. 

‘Not human’ it wrote on the ground. ‘Like you’ 

“What….” Starscream studied the plane as it grew more distant.  It was A-10, but…smaller than usual.  The colors were not normal either:  A-10s were usually shades of grey, sometimes green, but never white and red. 

_Like me…._   That meant it was a Cybertronain:  the dragon can tell from a glance!?  He filed that tidbit away for later.  _White and red._   No Decepticon he knew would sport those colors, well…save for Knockout, but he’s a grounder.  Had to be either a neutral or Autobot, with the latter being more likely.  Of the Autobots, there was only one he knew that was both a flyer and used those colors. 

When it clicked, he started trembling.  “Jetfire…,” he breathed.  His mind immediately flashed back to a particularly painful day…. 

_“You don’t understand!” Starscream was pleading._

_“I understand well enough!” Jetfire shouted.  “Your soft spark may have just cost not only countless lives…but Cybertron itself!”_

_“No, you don’t!  Countless lives would still be lost if I had-“_

_“I’ve had enough of you, Starscream!” Jetfire made a cutting motion with his hand, his tone pained.  ‘I’m leaving!  The Autobots need to know about what happened!”_

_“No, Jetfire please!”  He reached for him, but the larger seeker was already transforming.  Before he could say anything else, Jetfire was out of the hanger, leaving him alone…_. 

Starscream collapsed to his knees, the emotions he was feeling just as raw now as they were then.  “Jetfire…why….”  He fell forward onto his hands, his claws digging trenches into the ground.  “You…you promised…you _promised!_ ”  His optics clouded as his frame shook with sobs.  “ _Why_!?” 

\-- 

Arcee watched Starscream with a very perplexed look on her face.  Never before had she seen this seeker so…emotionally distraught.  Grief stricken even.  _I didn’t think he had that emotion in him…._  

She’d only seen Jetfire herself a few times, but always at a distance, never met him face to face.  He and Starscream knew each other?  There was a promise between them?  One that was broken apparently.  _But…what kind of promise was it?_ It had to have been an important one for Starscream to have been so effected by it. 

Seeing Starscream like this tugged at her.  It reminded her that her enemies were just like her:  a being with emotions, dreams…desires.  Reminding her just how terrible the war was for everyone on both sides.  Only the most sparkless would find joy in ruination of so many lives, both physically and mentally. 

She sighed, at a loss on what to do at this moment.  Starscream was clearly in no state to continue right now, but if that had really been Jetfire flying overhead, they can’t stay here.  If Jetfire had spotted them, her former teammates will surely be coming along soon.  They knew Starscream was rogue and Optimus would not pass up the opportunity to attempt to get him to join them.  She doubted Starscream would take up the offer though. 

The problem with her former teammates finding Starscream is that they would find her as well.  While they likely will make the connection between her story and her current form, she wasn’t ready to go back yet.  The thought of Ratchet still made her blood boil. 

Arcee was tempted to just leave Starscream wallowing in his grief.  Yet, that would be wrong, wouldn’t it?  He needed her help as much as she needed him right now.  With a sigh, she decided she had to get the seeker moving. 

She nudged him, but not no response.  Tried pushing on him.  Same thing.  Smacked him.  Nope.  Breathing a sigh, she went behind him, built up a small charge and zapped him in the aft. 

“AH!”  Starscream yelped jumping to his feet, his hands covering his aft.  “What was that for!?” he demanded. 

‘Get moving!’ she wrote.  ‘Could be spotted!’ 

“Right…you’re right…,” he sighed sadly.  “Jetfire has no love for me…hasn’t for eons.”  Starscream looked around a moment to apparently get his bearings before starting to walk again.  Arcee walked right beside him. 

\-- 

Autobot Base 

The base was a buzz of excitement when Jetfire called in for a ground bridge, the excitement clear in the seeker’s voice.  Optimus was the only one acting calm when he came through:  the poor jet was surrounded before he even had a chance to revert to robot mode.  “Give him a moment to collect his thoughts,” Optimus told everyone.  Everyone backed off, though Ratchet looked particularly antsy. 

“Thank you, Optimus,” Jetfire sighed after he transformed. 

“Is it good news or bad news?”  Bulkhead asked. 

“Well the definite good news is that she is alive and appears to only have a wing injury.”  There was a collective sigh of relief.  “Other news…will depend on your interpretation.” 

“What do you mean?” Ratchet asked, his tone guarded. 

Jetfire visibly sighed before continuing.  “She _did_ encounter Starscream…and not only communicated with him, but is currently traveling with him.” 

“WHAT!?” Ratchet exclaimed, his tone a mix of panic and disbelief.  “She’s his prisoner!?” 

“I don’t believe so,” Jetfire explained quickly.  “From the written messages I found, it appears they came to a mutual beneficial arrangement.” 

“And what possibility could she provide that backstabbing seeker?” Ratchet growled. 

“How about…a living energon tracker?”  Ratchet blinked, apparently confused so he elaborated.  “I followed their tracks to a stripped mine, where I found freshly carved holes and remains of raw energon.  Starscream currently does not have the capability to pinpoint exactly where the crystals are…but I think Arcee does in her current form.” 

Optimus felt Kaddrocrom ‘nodding’ in his head.  “With his current condition, such a capability would be invaluable to him,” he stated.  “That leads me to believe he won’t harm her willingly for some time.” 

“Pffft…only until he finds another means more convenient for him,” Ratchet grumbled.  “Like turning her over to Megatron to earn back his favor…especially if her cover is blown!” 

:I think she is smart enough to ensure she doesn’t reveal herself, Ratchet,: Bumblebee pointed out. 

“I wasn’t implying she’s an idiot, Bumblebee I-“ 

“I’m not done yet,” Jetfire interrupted, one hand up.  “Can I finish the short and sweet version of my report first before you start arguing over it’s contents?” 

“Fine….” 

“When I spotted them, Arcee noticed me…she actually pretty much _dragged_ Starscream into cover.” 

“Wait…she was protecting him?” Bulkhead asked, confused.  “I would have thought she would take the opportunity to leave him.” 

“Jetfire was not with us when she left,” Optimus reminded him.  “So even if she somehow could tell he was not simply a human plane, she would not have known which side he was on.  Right now, Starscream would be hunted by his former comrades, so spotting any Cybertronian would be considered a threat.” 

“To find him…would mean to find her,” Ratchet lamented. 

“And on that…I have, what is likely, bad news...,” Jetfire stated.  “It was clear they had an encounter with Soundwave…or least his symbiont, Lazerbeak.  That ground bridge activity I reported earlier was him retrieving his downed symbiont.  The trail I was following veered away from that spot, but I didn’t see them until several kliks away from the area.”  Ratchet was going pale.  “Unfortunately, I do not know what Lazerbeak saw, if anything, before it was downed.” 

“Or who downed it,” Bulkhead commented. 

“Who downed Lazerbeak is not important!”  Ratchet snapped.  “Whether or not it saw them is!” 

“Ratchet, unfortunately, is correct on this,” Optimus stated. 

“So, what now, Optimus?”  Bulkhead asked.  “Screamer wouldn’t be able to protect her from a bunch of Con’s going after him.” 

“If he even bothers to try….,” Ratchet mumbled. 

~The seed has sprouted, but it needs time to grow into a tree,~  Kaddrocrom commented. 

_You’re not making this easy_ , Optimus told him. 

~Sorry….~ The dragon sounded regretful. 

“Jetfire, did you map their route?” Optimus asked. 

“Of course.”  The seeker went over to navigation console and started inputting coordinates.  When he was done, there was rough estimate of the path they took, with tags on significant locations.  “Starscream fueled up on raw energon here.”  Jetfire pointed a one of the markers. “And this is where they encountered Lazerbeak.”  He pointed at the spot where the path veered off sharply. 

“They are definitely heading somewhere,” Bulkhead stated.  “Another mine?” 

“Most likely,” Optimus agreed.  “Starscream would know the locations of most of them.” 

“However, surely he would know his IR would not be able to keep processing raw energon constantly,” Ratchet pointed out.  “He would need to find a source of refined energon soon, or risk IR failure.” 

“Hmmm.”  Optimus studied the map.  “Could he be heading for active mine?” 

“Ha!  With his status…he’d be shot on sight!” Ratchet pointed out. 

:But Arcee wouldn’t….:  Bumblebee suggested grimly.  :She got pretty close to the mine she told us about: 

“And what purpose would it serve?”  Ratchet countered.  “They may not shoot her on sight, but they will not let her past the perimeter!  Not to mention, unless the mine is a large one, they wouldn’t have a refinery on hand unless….by the Allspark.”  The medic suddenly looked sick. 

“What is it, Ratchet?” Bulkhead asked.  

Jetfire appeared to be getting the same conclusion as Ratchet did.  “Drones do have large fuel tanks….,” he stated, looking a bit sick himself. 

Optimus, once he got what he was saying, felt a bit repulsed himself.  “Desperate times, call for desperate measures…,” he stated simply. 

“OK…I’m still not getting it….” Bulkhead confessed, scratching his head. 

“We think Starscream may be planning to…cannibalize the energon from the tanks of the drones,” Ratchet explained. 

“Oh.”  A couple of nanos passed before it really sank in.  “ _Oh!_ ”  Bulkhead now looked even greener. 

“Jetfire, when it is daylight again, I must ask you to search for their likely destination,” Optimus requested.  “Megatron, if he knows where Starscream has been, may be thinking the same as us and use it as an opportunity to capture Starscream…and Arcee.” 

“Understood, Optimus,” Jetfire replied. 

\-- 

Nemesis 

Megatron watched Soundwave, whom was busy restoring Lazerbeak.  The warlord was surprised at the damage the symbiont sustained:  Knockout told them that it was a massive electrical surge that fried most of it’s circuits.  By some miracle, Lazerbeak still clung to life and Soundwave was doing his best to ensure it stayed that way. 

“Was any of the data Lazerbeak collected recoverable?” Megatron finally asked. He was hoping it had found some trace of Starscream’s whereabouts. 

The Communications Officer nodded, pausing in his work long enough to turn toward him and start playing a video on his visor.  As it played, Megatron felt himself leaning closer in anticipation.  It wasn’t until the last couple of seconds that things became interesting.  A blue and black winged creature came slightly into frame…then there was a flash of white, accompanied by a brief crack of thunder before it went black and ended. 

“What in the Pit was that creature?” Megatron asked.  Soundwave shrugged unknowingly before returning to repairing Lazerbeak. 

_Probably one of the many annoying organics that infest this planet._   While it appeared it was responsible for shooting down Lazerbeak, it was of little importance to him.  He had a seeker to find. 

A thought occurred to him.  Starscream will be needing refined energon and the best place to find some in his current state was an active mine.  Either through one of the refineries there…or _other_ means.  “Soundwave, have the guard detail at all active mines doubled.  There’s a chance our wayward seeker will be ‘visiting’ one soon….” 

Soundwave nodded in acknowledgement.

\-- 

Wilderness 

They found a shallow cave to shelter in for the night and Starscream had immediately settled down to recharge once he was inside.  This annoyed Arcee a bit as she was hoping he would start the ‘wing language’ lessons like he said he would.  Apparently Jetfire’s sudden appearance had completely thrown him off mentally, so she’ll likely have to ‘remind’ him tomorrow.  

In the meantime, since there was still some light, she took the opportunity to hunt.  She left a written note for Starscream just in case the seeker woke up for some reason. 

Fortunately, he did not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an unexpected turn for both Optimus and Arcee.

_Next morning_  

Autobot Base 

Ratchet read through the report for the third time.  Jetfire, before he had gone to recharge last night, had constructed a full report of his findings and the medic didn’t want to miss a single detail.  _You have an eye for detail yourself, Jetfire._  

That much had been clear to him before when Jetfire was looking through the formula database.  Ratchet doubted the seeker missed anything on his look through.  It looked like he didn’t miss much on his Arcee search either, though Ratchet did ‘disagree’ on his conclusions on a few points. 

He knew Arcee.  She would never _willing_ work with a Decepticon…especially a ‘Con like Starscream.  He was certain that seeker forced her into this.  Those marks in the tree: definitely intimidation, a threat, in his book.  Yet Jetfire had thought it meant Starscream had been venting. 

It did bug Ratchet that Jetfire was being rather positive in regards to this _partnership_ Arcee and Starscream currently had.  The seeker did admit he knew Starscream before, but that brief time at the Science Academy would not account for the over ‘positive’ tone he was using here.  _Unless…._  

Did Jetfire know Starscream for a longer time than he let on?  Ratchet had only heard rumors about the seeker before the Great War.  During the War of Wrath, he was said to have been vicious fighter, gleefully hunting down the Quintessons and earning the title ‘Quintesson butcher’.  After that, he hadn’t heard much, aside that he was an Air Commander at Vos…a fairly popular one for some reason.  It wasn’t until sometime after the Great War started that he really started to hear things about Starscream:  violent, accurate, cunning…. 

Dangerous. 

Surely Jetfire encountered him during the war.  So, this positive spin had to mean something else.  He wanted to ask him directly, but Jetfire was currently scouting for the pair’s likely intended destination.  Ratchet felt himself shudder that though of those two being a _pair._  

//Jetfire to base!\\\ Came a sudden call.  //I need a ground bridge!\\\ 

Optimus was closer to the controls than he was and moments later, Jetfire came flying into the base, transforming after he cleared it.  “You were right, Optimus,”  Jetfire groaned, holding his shoulder.  “Megatron was thinking the same thing.” 

“Explain while Ratchet repairs you,” Optimus told him. 

Once the seeker was on the berth and Ratchet started repairs, he started.  “There’s an active mine about a half-cycle’s walk from where I saw them yesterday.  Only there seemed to be a _lot_ more guards than would be standard…and they were on high alert.” 

“But…that may mean Lazerbeak _did_ see them…,” Ratchet stated, unable to suppress the tremor in his voice. 

“Unless I can find another active mine to see if it’s also on high alert….”  Jetfire shrugged, prompting a ‘stay still’ comment from Ratchet.  

“Regardless, the mine they are closest to _is_ now on alert,” Optimus started grimly.  “The chances of either of them being harmed or captured is high.” 

“You’re actually _worried_ about that backstabbing seeker?” Ratchet asked, a ridge raised. 

“From what Arcee herself told us, Starscream is becoming disillusioned with the Decepticon cause:  he may be open to other options.” 

“Like _joining_ us?” Ratchet laughed.  “He only thinks for himself!” 

“He wasn’t always like that….”  Came a mutter so quiet from Jetfire that Ratchet almost didn’t catch it. 

“What was that?” the medic asked. 

“Nothing.”  The seeker turned his head away, looking a bit embarrassed.  Ratchet frowned at him, but didn’t press, instead continuing the repairs. 

“So, what do we do, Optimus?” Bulkhead was asking. 

Optimus was quiet for a few moments, his optics shifting to the side briefly.  Ratchet had noticed he had been doing that a lot lately:  it didn’t match his usual ‘thinking’ look.  “Megatron clearly expects an assault on his mines,” Optimus stated.  “I say we give him one.” 

“A full raid?” Jetfire asked.  Optimus was already shaking his head. 

“More like a ‘pretend’ raid to lessen their forces, decrease the risk to Starscream’s and by extension, Arcee’s wellbeing.” 

“Even knowing what Starscream is likely planning to do?” Ratchet pointed out, his tank churning a bit at the thought. 

“A better option _would_ be to leave a portable refinery where they could find it,” Jetfire suggested.  “However, with how paranoid they _both_ are at present, they may not accept an ‘out of nowhere’ gift.” 

“We don’t even have one of those to hand over anyway,” Ratchet pointed out. 

“Perhaps we should rectify that, as a just in case measure?” 

“I’ll add it to my ever-growing list of projects…,” Ratchet grumbled. 

“So, are we going through with this, Optimus?” Bulkhead asked.  “I know I’m always up for kicking some ‘Con tailpipe.”  The Wrecker punched a fist into an open palm to prove his point. 

“Ratchet, can Jetfire be cleared for battle?” Optimus asked. 

“I’m just about done,” Ratchet stated.  “Just don’t get yourself all blown to pieces.” 

“Ha!  With luck, it will be the ‘Con’s that will be in pieces!”  Bulkhead laughed. 

Ratchet just hoped that would be the case, considering _his_ luck as of late. 

\-- 

 _Meanwhile…_  

Wilderness 

 _“Should we tell Jetfire about this?” she was asking.  There was a sense of urgency, almost panic between them.  “He may be able to help cover us, right?  He’s your best friend after all….”_

_He let out a long sigh as he thought it over.  Unbeknownst to her, he and Jetfire had not been on the best of terms as of late.  Jetfire didn’t approve of his relationship with her and was upset when he learned they had patched things up recently._

_While Jetfire had promised in the past to always be there for him, he wasn’t sure he could ‘trust’ him in this case.  “No…,” he decided.  “Best he does not know of our plans.  I don’t want him to take the fall for it if things go wrong.”_

_“What about twins?”_

_“Darling…they don’t even ‘know’ of our relationship,” he told her.  Keeping it from them had been difficult, especially Skywarp.  “Very few do for a good reason.  Besides…the fewer people know what we are planning on doing…the better for us both.”_  

Starscream cracked his optics open with a sigh.  Once more the dream faded away before he could take hold of it, leaving him with nothing but very faint impressions of what it was.  This time, it seemed to be regarding a bad decision he made in the past.  _I’ve made a lot of those…._  

He stretched a bit before pushing away from the cave wall.  Starscream noticed this a particularly crumbly one:  he was covered in dirt.  Sighing, he shook, vibrating his wings to get most of it off his frame.  The sound woke the dragon, whom glared at him as it stirred.  “Sorry,” he told it.  “You’re rather coated in dirt yourself though.” 

The dragon looked at itself, sighed, then stood before giving itself a good shake, first down the body, then the wings.  When it did the latter though, it suddenly grimaced in pain and looked at it’s right wing.  Starscream had little to no knowledge on organic biology by choice, but he could tell the edges of that wing tear did not look healthy. 

 _If that’s not repaired…it may not fly again._   “Do your people know any…ah...medicine for situations like this?”  he asked. 

It shook it’s head, then wrote on the ground ‘never taught’. 

“That’s unfortunate….”  It seemed to sigh in agreement.  _Must be something we can do.  Maybe washing it?_   He checked his navigations systems and saw there was a small lake close by.  “It will take us a bit out of the way from our next destination, but there’s a body of water about a breem from here,” he suggested.  “Washing the area ‘may’ help…don’t know…I’m not a medic!  We could both use a…bath anyway.” 

The dragon nodded in agreement. 

\-- 

Energon Mine 

They were fired upon almost the moment they exited the ground bridge.  Optimus had expected this, thanks to Jetfire’s intel, so they were able to prepare accordingly.  They split up, to divide the incoming fire:  Jetfire took to the skis to do strafing runs, Bulkhead went right, Bumblebee went left and Optimus went right down the middle.  This left the drones confused on who to fire on first, making them easy targets.  That is, until they got the worse kind of reinforcement. 

~Above!~ Kaddrocrom warned.  Optimus jumped back just in time to avoid a diving sword strike from none other than Megatron himself. 

“Well now, Prime…,” the Warlord cooed.  “I was expecting a wayward seeker of mine…but it seems I’ve ensnared a bigger prize.” 

~Optimus, I know several spells that can assist against the tyrant,~ Kaddrocrom mentioned. 

 _Avoid using them unless absolutely necessary¸_ Optimus told him.  _I’d rather keep your presence a secret for as long as possible._  

~Understood.~ 

The once friends, now mortal enemies started their fight in earnest. They traded blows, blocked, parried or dodged others.  It was almost like a dance, rather than a fight.  However, both combatants knew otherwise. 

Then, Megatron got the upper hand and Optimus found himself stunned, then nearly knocked unconscious.  “Looks like it is over, Prime,”  Megatron gloated before aiming his cannon to finish him off. 

~Forgive me.~ Optimus thought he heard Kaddrocrom say.  Then, suddenly, he was moving, but he wasn’t the one in control.  He watched himself swat the arm cannon away, then delivered a blow to Megatron’s abdomen, followed by leg sweep.   Then he grabbed Megatron by the leg and with a roar, threw him into a pile of energon crates. 

 _What…is happening?_   Optimus finally was able to ask once his processor had fully reset.  He  noticed he had control over his body once more as well. 

~I had to ‘take the reins’ for a moment to prevent your demise,~ Kaddrocrom explained.  ~I would suggest we retreat.~ 

Optimus agreed:  they had done what they accomplished here anyway.  “Autobots, fall back and retreat!”  He then commed the base.  “Ratchet, we need a ground bridge.” 

By the time the ground bridge opened, Megatron had dug himself out of the crate pile and he was furious.  The Warlord started firing wildly at them as they ran though.  Fortunately, none of the shots hit. 

“Optimus, you OK?” Bulkhead asked once they were all safely back in the base.  Ratchet was already examining each of them for seriously injuries. 

“A little dizzy, but I am fine,” Optimus replied. 

:  You sure?:  Bumblebee asked.  : The last few seconds of your fight…wasn’t like you.: 

“Yeah, it was like you switched personalities or something,” Bulkhead agreed. 

“Well he did get knocked in the head pretty hard,” Jetfire added in. 

“Optimus…,” Ratchet commented, sounding concerned.  “I’m detecting an unusual energy signature in you.” 

~Arfer’s luck….,~ Kaddrocrom grumbled.  ~So much for ‘as long as possible’.~ 

 _Indeed,_ Optimus agreed with a sigh.  “I’m afraid I have a secret to reveal,” he started.  “When I returned from the location where we found Arcee…I did not do so alone….” 

\-- 

Wilderness 

They reached the lake Starscream mentioned in quicker time than he indicated.  Arcee sniffed the water and gave it a taste to ensure it was fresh and ‘relatively’ clean, before wading in.  Beside her she heard Starscream sealing off any seams and ports that would allow water into his main cavity before stepping in himself. 

Arcee focused on a general wash up first.  She dunked underwater, then surfaced quickly, giving herself a shake.  Then repeated the process a few times before sitting and started to give special attention to her right wing.  At least tried to. 

 _This is incredibly awkward…._   She could barely reach the tear with her hands and what she could reach she had trouble seeing what she was doing.  At least the coolness of the water dampened the pain a bit. 

“Here.” 

She jumped at his voice, having forgotten the seeker was even there.  He was kneeling beside her, holding out a hand.  When did he get so close?  She looked at him, confused. 

“It looks like you need a second party for this,” Starscream clarified. 

Arcee looked at her wing, then at him again.  Was he honestly offering to help her?  Or did have something sinister in mind?  _If he wanted to hurt me more, he had plenty opportunity before now._   With a sigh, she shifted so she could present her whole wing to him.  She couldn’t help but stiffen slightly when she felt the seeker’s hands grasp it. 

He was surprisingly gentle, despite his Cybertronian strength _and_ those sharp claws.  How did he know how much pressure to use?  _Of course, his own wings._   She had heard seeker wings were incredibly sensitive, so maintaining them required a similar level of tenderness.  Arcee glanced at him, or rather at his wings:  from where they sat on his back, it would be incredibly hard for him to keep them clean on his own.  She considered for a moment.  Then decided to return the favor, at least this once. 

\-- 

Starscream had been surprised at how soft, yet deceptively strong the wing membrane felt.  Incredibly flexible and sensitive as well.  All to give this creature the ability to fly.  Begrudgingly, he had to give organic evolution _some_ credit for this accomplishment. 

He had been tempted to play with the membrane a bit, as it felt so interesting, but he forced himself to focus on what he was supposed to be doing.  Soon enough, he had washed the tear as thoroughly as he could.  “That’s the best I can do,” he told it, releasing the wing. 

It bobbed it’s head in he believed a ‘thank you’ gesture, then walked passed him.  He started to stand up, but suddenly he felt it’s paws on his back.  “Wh-what are you doing?” he asked nervously as he knelt back down again.  _Scrap, did I hurt it?_  

Then he felt it grab one of his wings.  He tensed by reflex, relaxing a little after a nano when he realized it wasn’t a hard grip.  There was a light tug on the wing it had grabbed:  it wanted him to lower it.  He did so, with some hesitation, still wary of what it was intending to do.  Then, much to his shock, he felt it start carefully cleaning the seams of his wings.  It was preening him! 

 _I…I haven’t had someone do this in…._   He honestly couldn’t remember.  All he had available to help him with were the jetcons and Knockout.  Of the two options Knockout had been better at it, if only because the red sports car was a clean freak.  It still didn’t compare to having an actual _seeker_ do it, however. 

So far, the dragon was somewhere between the two.  Impressive, really, considering the creature knew nothing about seeker wing maintenance.  Actually, it was getting better at it as time went on.  Good enough that he finally relaxed completely, letting his wings hang loose so it could manipulate them as needed. 

This was the first time their bodies had been this close, now that he thought about it.  OK, second time, but he didn’t notice this warmth from the creature then.  A comforting, pleasant warmth.  Almost like when…when…. 

 _“When we are like this…I almost…feel close to him….”_

_“To who?” a familiar voice replied, her voice sweet._

_“To Primus.”_  

Starscream shuddered, prompting what sounded like a questioning noise from the dragon.  “You’re fine…just had a chill,” he told it quickly.  As he felt it continue, he pondered over what he just experienced.  He couldn’t remember like usual, but this time he knew what it was about.  It was an old wish and old pain.  To feel the love of a deity every other Cybertronian knew naturally, but he never did. 

 _Primus…are you trying to reach me through this creature?_   No, he couldn’t be.  The dragon wasn’t Cybertronian.  Yet, why did it’s presence feel so much how he imagined Primus’ love would feel? 

Then suddenly that feeling was gone and the dragon was in front of him once more.  He nearly whined with need.  “Done?” he asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his tone.  It bobbed it’s head again before climbing onto the lake shore.  Starscream sighed a ‘thank you’ and followed it, only to sit down under a tree.  He didn’t feel like traveling right now, his processor full of a longing he couldn’t satisfy…. 

\-- 

Arcee had been expecting him to want to continue on, so she was a bit surprised when the seeker sat down again, a faraway look on his face.  _Great he’s mentally distracted again._   She wondered what he was thinking about _this_ time. 

At least there was no obvious threats this time, so she didn’t mind delaying a bit.  After all, it would be on him if they didn’t get to another mine before his tank reached zero.  Besides, this delay gave her an opportunity to try something.  His talk of medicine that morning reminded her that she did have a resource she could use to find that information.  _If it lets me in…_. 

Still, no harm in trying.  She settled down next to the Starscream and put herself into the meditative trace required.  Almost immediately, she was there:  Navkadur.  _Oh, ‘now’ it lets me in._   Her visage huffed with annoyance before focusing on what she needed to here. 

“My wing is injured and infected.  I need to know if there is medicine I can use to treat it,” she spoke out to the black void. 

The space in front of her shimmered, forming an image of a plant.  _Ah, I’ve seen those nearby, good._   As she watched, more images appeared, showing her how to prepare it.  _Turn the leaves into a paste and apply to the wound…got it._   “Thank you,” she said gratefully, before willing her consciousness back to her body. 

She looked at Starscream: he was still in his own ‘trance’.  So, she left him a ‘be right back’ message and went on a plant hunt…. 

\-- 

 _Meanwhile…_  

Nemesis 

 _I nearly had him!_   Megatron punched the closest wall in frustration as he headed for the command deck, leaving an impressive dent.  The rest of the Autobots were preoccupied and Optimus was practically incapacitated.  The Prime should be dead now! 

Yet, somehow Optimus snapped out of, then he countered him with a fury he had not seen in the Prime before.  It was like he…wasn’t Optimus for a brief moment in time.  Then, rather than press his new advantage, the Prime opted to retreat.  It was like the whole attack on the mine was just a ‘practice’ run.  _What is going on?_   Did Starscream really join them? 

//’Lord Megtron’\\\ 

Megatron nearly jumped at the voice of Starscream.  Of all times for Soundwave to use it!  “What is it, Soundwave?” he asked, turning toward the Communications Officer.  “Did you find our wayward seeker?” 

Soundwave shook his head, then displayed something on his visor.  Megatron’s mouth twisted into a grin.  “Ah, that power source we have been needing for the new space bridge,” he commented.  “Location?”  Soundwave displayed a map, showing a cluster of isolated human buildings.  There was a crosshair over a particularly large one.  “Excellent!  We shall pay them a visit tomorrow….” 

The silent bot tilted his head in question. 

“Why not now?” Megatron stated the unspoken question.  “I am more concerned about more attacks by the Autobots on our resources at present.  I want all our active mines to be closely monitored for the time being.” 

Soundwave nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets revealed, others starting to unravel.

Autobot Base 

When Optimus was done explaining how he came ‘home’ with Kaddrocrom, there wasn’t a face in the room that didn’t looked shocked.  Well, Jetfire looked more _excited_ than shocked…and Ratchet looked like he was about to explode.  Optimus found himself wondering which one would break the silence first. 

“So...you have formed a sort of symbiotic partnership with him,” Jetfire spoke, beating Ratchet.  “What benefits has he provided you?” 

“Through my body he is able to cast some spells, though they currently exhaust him easily,” Optimus explained.  “And, apparently, serve as an ‘emergency pilot’ in dire situations.” 

“How fascinating!”  The seeker’s wings were high and fluttering. 

“Fascinating!?”  Ratchet exclaimed, finally finding his own voice.  “How can having…basically…a mind parasite…be _fascinating!?_   Optimus, how could you take such a risk?  That thing could take you over at any time!  We have no way of knowing it’s true motives!” 

~Oy…,~ Kaddrocrom grumbled, clearly annoyed.  Optimus heard him start chanting something.  What was he about to do? 

“Whoa there, Ratchet.”  Bulkhead was saying in the meantime.  “Aren’t you jumping to conclusions?  If Optimus trusted this guy enough to let him hitchhike in his processor, I don’t think he means any harm.”  Bumblebee was nodding in agreement. 

“We are dealing with things we don’t understand!”  Ratchet countered.  “We need to be cautious!” 

“Says the one that nearly killed Arcee in his unwillingness to understand her feelings,” a new voice rumbled.  Now Optimus knew what the dragon was doing before:  he was casting a spell to allow everyone to hear him.  Bumblebee and Ratchet the reacted with recognition, as they had heard that voice before.  Bulkhead looked confused, but Jetfire pieced it together rather quickly. 

“Kaddrocrom I presume?” the seeker asked. 

“You are correct,” the dragon replied, before addressing everyone else.  “I am the one that spoke to some of you at the ritual site…the one that saved Arcee and gave her a new body so her robot one could heal.  The one that set current events in motion, so that things will come to pass as they should.” 

“So, you are the one caused all this?  All to satisfy some prophecy!?”  Ratchet snapped.  “What right do you have to do this!?” 

“You would deny the will of Primus?” Kaddrocrom asked simply. 

Ratchet looked taken back by that.  “What do _you_ know of Primus?” 

“Primus is but one aspect of the All,” the dragon explained.  “The Chaos Bringer, Unicron, is another.  The many deities the humans follow, are yet others.  The All is everything.  The All is nothing.  All that will be and all that is yet to come.  My kind are closer to the All than most, but even we do not fully comprehend it’s will.  We just know that when we hear the All’s call, we listen…and obey to the best of our abilities.” 

“So, you are just servants…slaves,” Ratchet scoffed. 

That, Optimus could tell Kaddrocrom _did_ take offence to. 

“We are _all_ its servants,” Kaddrocrom corrected, a faint snarl in his tone.  “As we are all a part of it.  But the All understands the need to make our own choices, so it merely suggests…hints at the best course of action to take.  The choice to take that path…is ultimately up to us.” 

“It doesn’t feel like it….” Ratchet muttered. 

“Arcee would say the same.  Yet, if she had not made the choices she had…she would not now be in the position to help another through mutual understanding.” 

“Who?” 

“It is not yet time to reveal that.” 

“Tell us dammit!”  Ratchet demanded. 

“Ratchet…,” Optimus warned.  “Some things are not meant for us to know until the appropriate time.” 

“And what is the point of knowing what is going to happen if you cannot change it!?” 

“And if you knew what I did, would you still wish to change it?” the dragon asked cryptically. 

“A little hard to answer that when I don’t know what you are talking about,” Ratchet grumbled. 

“Unfortunately, simply telling you may change the outcome to a less…favorable…result.  You do not know how much I wish to reveal what I know, to reassure you…but the path currently traveled has many forks yet to come.  The intended future may not come to pass with but a single choice at any point.” 

:How do we know what choices we need to make?:  Bumblebee asked.  : If anything, to ensure Arcee will be OK….: 

“To know that…would defeat the purpose of having a choice, now wouldn’t it?” 

:Oh…that’s right….:  The yellow sports care looked sheepish. 

“You know, for an ‘being’ that claims to know what may come, yet claims we still have a choice in the matter,” Ratchet was saying.  “I am finding it hard to believe you can tell the future at all.” 

“Oh?  How about a test then?”  Kaddrocrom challenged.  “Tomorrow, at midday, your enemies will raid a place searching for a powerful device, to rebuild something they recently lost.” 

“Where?” Ratchet demanded. 

“Cannot say.” 

“Than what good is this information!?” 

“If I told you, you would warn the humans, or go there before the appointed time.  Your enemies would see this and delay the attack, defeating the purpose of this test.  For this to work, things should progress as if I never warned you.”  There was a long sigh, the dragon sounding tired.  “The spell is fading…and this has been taxing on me,” he said, sounding faint.  “I must rest for while.”  Optimus felt his presence recede to almost nothing like the last time he used a spell. 

“Wait a minute now!” Ratchet protested.  “I’m not done with you!” 

“He is gone for the time being,” Optimus told him.  “Without a body of his own, using magic is very tiring for him.” 

“For a being of pure…’astral energy’…you would think that wouldn’t be the case,” Ratchet muttered, disappointed. 

“Even beings of energy need a means to recharge.” 

“Alright, fine…you have a point.” 

“So, what now, Optimus?”  Bulkhead asked.  “Should we at least warn Fowler about a possible attack?” 

“As Kaddrocrom said:  to do act on it in any way may prevent it happening at all,” Optimus reminded.  “We wait, until Fowler informs us of the attack.” 

“ _If_ it even happens,” Ratchet grumbled.  “I don’t trust him.” 

Optimus sighed. 

\-- 

Lake 

Starscream had been reflecting on all the times he had felt that kind of warmth and comfort.  Admittedly, it hadn’t been very often, especially the intensity of the most recent time.  He…actually couldn’t remember the last time it felt that intense, yet he was certain it had felt it like that before. 

A banging sound drew him out of his revere.  Sounded like two rocks being pounded together.  _What the frag?_   Looking toward the sound, he saw the dragon was doing something with a couple of rocks close to the water.  Now curious, he moved closer. 

The dragon appeared to be smashing leaves against a large flat rock with a smaller one.  For what purpose, he didn’t know.  Whatever it was for, it didn’t seem to be very successful at it:  most of the leaves were flying off the base rock than staying on it.  “Just what are you trying to make?” he asked. 

It flinched in shock, dropping the rock before affixing him with a ‘don’t do that’ glare.  Starscream smiled inwardly on how he was actually able to sneak up on the creature.  He then watched it write ‘paste – medicine’ on the slightly muddy ground. 

“I thought you didn’t know any medicine,” he questioned, one brow raised. 

‘Remembered way to learn’ it wrote before resuming its pounding. 

_Huh, I wonder how._   Wherever, however it found it, it clearly didn’t pick up proper preparation methods along the way.  He may not have been able to fully grasp chemistry like Jetfire did, but he recalled how to prepare solid materials for mixing just fine.  “You’re doing that wrong,” he stated.  “You don’t pound…you tap, then grind.”  Starscream moved a hand in a circular motion as a demonstration. “You’ll lose less material that way.” 

It looked at him for a moment, it’s expression a mix of consideration and…embarrassment?  Then it focused back on its task, doing what he suggested.  After a half-breem or so, it had a sizeable pile of green paste built up.  Then it presented it’s wounded wing to him:  it wasn’t even going to try to put it on itself. 

“Alright,” Starscream chuckled, pulling the flat rock closer to himself.  The paste must sting a bit, as the dragon winced occasionally as he applied it to the tear.  He tried focusing most of the paste on the parts of the tear that were clearly infected.  This became more difficult to tell when it got to the part of the membrane that was black in coloration, so he had to rely on how it felt.  “I think I got all the infected spots,” he told it when he finished. 

It bobbed its head in thanks, then tilted its head as if to say ‘what now?’.  Starscream honestly didn’t know.  He still didn’t feel like traveling for some reason.  Starscream knew he should, as eventually he will need that refined energon, but he was struck by a strange sense of wanting to do nothing.  On a whim, he checked his right side, looking for signs of infection at the sight of Airachnid’s ‘field surgery’. 

Suddenly the dragon was there, making him jump a bit.  It shoved it’s snout close to his left side, sniffing a few times.  Then it moved to his right and repeated the process.  It frowned as it sat down, shook it head and shrugged.  “You were trying to tell if there was an infection with your olfactory sensors?” he asked. It nodded.  “Couldn’t tell?” 

‘Theory - inconclusive’ it wrote. 

“Worth a shot, I guess.”  It suddenly dawned on him that there _was_ something they could do, something he now remembered he was going to do.  “Oh yes…I was supposed to start teaching you my wing language.”  The dragon perked up, nodding its head.  “Let’s see…it requires four wings, but you only have two.  However…these audios….”  He reached out and carefully touched one.  That it didn’t flinch, growl or otherwise react negatively was encouraging:  it meant it was starting to trust him.  “Could be used to as a substitute for the small wings.”  He wiggled the smaller pair on his back to show what he meant.  “You’ll just have to be sure both of them can be seen for it to work.”  The dragon nodded, understanding. 

As he pondered on how to start the lesson in earnest, something else dawned on him.  He always spoke to it in Cybertronian, which it somehow understood.  Yet it only wrote in a human language.  Granted, the written and spoken language was not always obviously linked, but he still found it strange.  Could this telepathy dragon’s possess have something to do with it?  It did mention something about mind reading…which was a rather disturbing thought.  He decided to test it. 

“Tu tsa's, I raaft I naag su thugh sha s'antftasuun ftasghaan sha hianan ftangiaaga xuia iata ang Cybertronian” he stated, speaking Quintesson. “At sha ghung ftangiaaga unftx iatat sha Cybertronian aftlhaftas.” 

He almost laughed out loud at the dragon’s response.  It looked completely shocked and confused, one forepaw in the air and making an odd chittering sound.  At the very least, it proved the dragon wasn’t an instant master of understanding all spoken language.  “Ah, sorry,” he said, letting a small chuckle out.  “Slipped into my first language.” 

It was narrowing it’s optics at him, clearly not pleased at his little ‘joke’.  Hastily, it wrote something on the ground, then seemed to think better of it and erased it.  Not before Starscream saw it though. 

‘Aft’ 

That was Cybertronian terminology and he was pretty sure he didn’t use that word around it.   At least not in the context it was using it in.  _You are more than what you seem, aren’t you?_   A part of him wanted to not go through with the lesson now, but to change his mind now would draw suspicion.  More testing was needed, so he pretended he didn’t see the word and repeated what he had said before in Cybertronian.  “To start, I feel I need to show the translation between the human language you use and Cybertronian.  As the wing language only uses the Cybertronian alphabet.”  It nodded, understanding.  “Then let us begin….” 

\-- 

Autobot Base 

Jetfire’s processor was a buzz with thoughts and questions.  While at the Academy he had heard about the theories of other dimensions, but other than their own ability to use subspace, they had no proper ‘proof’ they existed.  Now they had in their midst an actual _entity_ that is from such a dimension.  So many questions he had to ask it!  Pity it wasn’t that easy to ask them, considering it was in Optimus’ head:  to keep pestering the Prime to talk to Kaddrocrom would not be right. 

Ratchet, he noticed, was acting very sore over the whole ordeal.  The medic clearly didn’t like uncertainty, wanted nothing but the tangible and verifiable.  _How boring to limit yourself like that._   Perhaps if Kaddrocrom could manifest itself into a physical form somehow?  S _omething like that would probably really tax him too much._

Then he started wondering over what the creature had told them.  A couple of things stuck out in his head.  Things he was certain they had the answer to right under their chins.  “What did the ‘Con’s lose recently they would want to rebuild?” he asked. 

“Pffft…at least that part of ‘prediction’ is obvious,” Ratchet responded, grumbling.  “Their space bridge.” 

“They had a space bridge!?” 

“Yep…and Megatron tried to bring in a whole undead army from Cybertron using dark energon,” Bulkhead added.  “Fortunately, we were able to blow it before they came through.” 

Jetfire staggered as a violent shudder past through his frame.  _Dark energon…._   The same stuff Megatron forced Starscream to hand over that day, long ago.  _Damn you and your weak-_  

He froze, a realization dawning on him.  “’To help another through mutual understanding…’” he muttered.  “Primus…,” he breathed, his optics wide. 

“What is wrong?” Optimus asked. 

“Remember when Kaddrocrom said: ‘to help another through mutual understanding’?” Jetfire asked. 

“Of course…that part I _can’t_ figure out,” Ratchet grumbled.  The other’s, save Optimus, were nodding in agreement. 

“Well…I think we actually already know,” Jetfire told them.  “Who is she currently traveling with?”  He let that sink in. 

Bumblebee had a ‘duh’ look on his face.  Bulkhead was muttering ‘oh scrap’ in surprise.  Optimus was unreadable, though Jetfire surmised he may have already suspected to begin with.  Ratchet…his expression was of shock, then disbelief. 

“What a fool’s errand!” the medic finally cried.  “That seeker is _beyond_ help!” 

“I don’t believe so,” Jetfire countered. 

“Oh really?  What makes you so sure?” 

Jetfire sighed and closed his optics for a moment, bracing himself for possible backlash.  “Because…I didn’t just know him at the Science Academy…I was under his command.” 

“ _WHAT!?”_   Ratchet cried.  The rest, save Optimus, had similar looks of shock and disbelief. 

“But only until that weak sparked fool bowed to Megatron and handed him the keys to Trypticon station!”  Jetfire continued, growling faintly.  “I cut all times with him at that point and left to warn you of the threat.” 

“I’m more concerned about what you did _before_ that!” Ratchet growled, stepping close enough to poke him in the chest plate. 

“While Starscream was…amiable…toward Megatron’s cause, he was neutral until that point in the war.  When I saw him orns later…he was a twisted shadow of his former self.”  

“I find that hard to believe he was anything _but_ the cruel cowardly manipulative backstabber we’ve known him as,” Ratchet was grumbling. 

Jetfire wanted to make a snide comment on that, but bit his glossa.  With a sigh, he moved over to one of the main computer screens and connected to it.  He then copied something over from his ‘precious memories’ folder in his datacore.  “Look at this and tell me you don’t believe me he was different before,” he said as he opened the file. 

\-- 

Optimus’ optics widened when it appeared on the screen.  It was a photo, looked to have been taken doing the Golden Age, but at first all he could see was a bunch of sparklings.  Then he saw the familiar red optics, followed by the face, of Starscream somewhere in the middle of them.  He was _buried_ in sparklings!  There was no malice on the seeker’s face, only an expression of pure joy and contentment.  The sparklings themselves looked like they were having the time of their lives. 

“Wow…,” Bulkhead was commented.  “Never thought o’Screamer would have a soft spot for sparklings.” 

“He told me once he never had a sparklinghood,” Jetfire explained softly.  “So, he tried to experience it through them.  He was furiously protective of them, so much so that if someone even _looked_ at them in a negative way he would get in their face.  Primus help you if he saw you _hurt_ one of them.” 

“I am having hard time believing he was a ‘protector’ of the most innocent…,” Ratchet grumbled. 

“You weren’t there, Ratchet, of course you wouldn’t,” Jetfire stated bitterly, to which Ratchet sputtered incoherently.  “But don’t get me wrong…he still had his violent side even then.  It was just better controlled.  That…all started to change when the war started….”  He closed the file.  “Especially after Vos was destroyed.” 

“And to this day we still do not know who sent that missile,” Optimus commented grimly.  “I remember it was a topic of debate for some time.” 

“And it sharply divided the seekers that survived,” Jetfire added.  “Starscream was the most senior Air Commander left, which would have made him Winglord.  However, due to his own mental trauma over what happened, he couldn’t prevent most of the remaining seekers from leaving to join the side they felt _wasn’t_ responsible.  Only those that were most loyal to him remained…and most of _them_ were later killed when Megatron invaded the station.” 

“Which was when you left him yourself,” Optimus stated.  “Why abandon him then?” 

Jetfire closed his optics, his face contorted in pain.  “Because by then, he had lost all sense of reason.  He started making decisions based on suspicious intel.  He wouldn’t listen to me when I told him that…as he was lost in his own desires, too desperate to have what he lost and was denied to him.  Giving up the station to Megatron…was the last straw.  I….”  Jetfire turned away, his optics downcast.  “That was when I broke my promise to him….” 

“Some promises cannot always be kept,” Optimus told him. 

“So, what is the point of this sob story?” Ratchet asked dismissively. 

Jetfire glared at him before visibly thinking a moment.  “The point is, is that I believe there’s a chance the old Starscream can come back.   The one I once called my best friend….” 

Ratchet looked doubtful, but Optimus felt optimistic. 

\-- 

Lake 

This was harder than it looked.  Not what Starscream was teaching, but trying to pretend she didn’t know this already.  Arcee couldn’t play _too_ dumb, however, else she’d risk the seeker losing patience and giving up on her.  So, she did her best ‘pretend’ to understand the alphabet comparisons at a reasonable pace, before Starscream finally moved on to the language itself. 

The basic wing language, he showed her, was simply each letter corresponding to a certain pattern of wing lifts.  Simple enough, but the problem was how _rapid_ Starscream ‘spoke’ it in demonstration.  Probably wouldn’t be an issue if she was in bot form, but she wasn’t, so she kept asking him to slow down.  It annoyed the seeker, but he eventually got the hint that ‘organic optics can’t process the signs as fast’.  Once he slowed down, she was able to start repeating him somewhat reliably. 

They got so absorbed in the lesson, that the rest of the day passed them by.  It left them scrambling to find shelter for the night, which ended up being a shallow pit.  It wasn’t comfortable for either of them and Arcee had a hard time falling asleep.  Somehow she eventually did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee's stance toward's Starscream begins to soften and Kaddrocrom's prediction comes to pass, with unexpected results.

Wilderness 

Arcee was awakened early the next morning by the sound of grunting, whining and the sound of seeker wings constantly rattling.  _Primus…what is up with him now?_   With a grumble, she looked his way. 

Starscream was twisting this way and that, reaching back with one hand, then the other, trying to reach something on his back.  Occasionally he would flap, twitch or otherwise move his wings, particularly the middle left one, rapidly.  Something was irritating him and from the noises he was making from his vocalizer, he was getting increasingly distressed over it. 

“Will the fragging thing fall out already?”  he finally growled lowly. Sighing, she got up and walked over to the seeker.  “Oh? I woke you?” he said apologetically.  “I was trying to be quiet….” 

 _You and ‘quiet’ don’t mix…_   With a huff, she walked around behind him and put her hands on his back.  He froze, but otherwise said nothing.  She inspected the wing, looking for the source of his troubles.  _There…_   A small rock was wedged in the seam between the joint and back panel.  She carefully grabbed hold of it with her claws and worked it out.  Starscream made a pleasing sound and flapped his wings in relief, which nearly smacking her in the face. 

“Oh thank you!” he was saying as she walked back to the front of him, then dropped the culprit into his hand before returning to her sleeping spot.  “Frag…no wonder I couldn’t get it out:  that’s a big one.” 

 _Maybe next time we should ensure we don’t use a gravel pit for shelter_.  Arcee curled back up, hoping to get a couple more hours sleep.  Unfortunately, Starscream was in a talkative mood. 

“Skywarp would have teased me mercilessly for getting one like this stuck there…until I threatened him with cleaning duty,” Starscream sighed.  “Was so much easier to maintain my wings back then, when he and Thundercracker were still online.  Now…I have to make do on my own…or have Knockout help.  Sure there were the flier drones…but they are _drones_.  No other ‘proper’ seeker on board that damn ship….” 

His voice tapered off then and started looking rather forlorn and depressed.  Arcee felt a surge of sympathy for him…and understanding.  She had heard seekers were highly social, more so than other frame types, but tended to prefer the company of their own.  He was likely the only seeker within _lightyears_ of this planet.  This had to leave him feeling isolated, with no one truly understanding his needs. 

 _Like me…_ Arcee recalled her struggles back at the base after Kaddrocrom’s passing.  How she had difficulty explaining to them what she had experienced and wished she still could.  They didn’t understand how much she was suffering _missing_ that part of herself.  They had more in common than she’d realized. 

Sighing, she rose once more.  She made her first attempt at talking to him in wing language.  ]Umderktand.  Beelimgk.[  

\-- 

Well, it was a good first attempt, he had to admit.  He at least understood what it was _trying_ to say.  Starscream did feel comforted that it seemed to understand what he was going through.  That he wasn’t alone.  _Still needs more lessons though._   That it picked up what it did that quickly was impressive...and furthered his suspicion that the dragon was more than what it appeared to be. 

Then, he felt that warmth again.  Looking down, he saw that the dragon had curled up against him for some reason.  He didn’t mind, as he liked that warmth it was giving him.  Carefully, he lay a hand on it’s back:  it flinched, but did not move otherwise.  It seemed more focused on trying to get more sleep. 

 _Does it really matter if it’s something more than what it appears?_ He sighed, not knowing the answer.  Starscream closed his optics, feeling the need to try to get more recharge in himself. 

\-- 

 _Later_  

Autobot Base 

//You bots are getting stranger and stranger,\\\ Fowler was saying after Optimus updated him on the latest, including that he had a dragon in his head.  //If I had any writing talent, this whole thing would make a kickass story I could retire on…again.\\\ 

“At least we keep you on your toes, Fowler,” Bulkhead commented with a chuckle. 

//You got that right.  At least your intel on Arcee will give us a starting point for our own- Oh…hold on, a moment.\\\  Fowler apparently switched to another line as he went quiet for a few moments.  When he came back, he sounded very alarmed.  //Prime!  One of our power research facilities has just come under ‘Con attack!  I’m sending you the location.\\\ 

“Tell them to evacuate the area, Agent Fowler,” Optimus told him.  “I want to avoid human causalities if at all possible.  We are on our way.” 

Once the call disconnected, they checked the time:  it was midday, just as Kaddrocrom said.  They all looked at each other in disbelief.  Ratchet looked particularly slack jawed.  Optimus could feel the _smugness_ from Kaddrocrom in his head. 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Bulkhead pipped up.  “Let’s go kick some ‘Con’s into next week!” 

\-- 

 _Meanwhile_  

Wilderness 

“Hmmm…something happened here,” Starscream muttered as he cautiously looked over the ridge.  The traveling companions had finally reached their destination, an active mine.  However, it appeared it was recently attacked, from the number scorch marks and debris there was.  _Did the Autobots attempt to raid this place?_   Awfully bold of them, considering how many guards, living and dead, he could see. 

He still needed those tanks though.  Fortunately, the worker drones had stacked up the bodies in a couple of piles for later recycling.  The problem was shifting through them without being seen.  The other problem, he realized grimly, was that he had no way of knowing if the tanks in those bodies were still intact, or how much energon was in them.  He still had to try though. 

Starscream crept toward the closest body pile, keeping his wings flat against his back.  The dragon was right beside him, also staying low.  He watched the patrol pattern of the guards that remained for a few kliks, then he told the dragon to stay before moving in when the cost was clear. 

As fast and quietly as he could, he pulled bodies off the top of the pile and ripped them open with his claws.  A few had obviously damaged tanks, so he ignored those.  He managed to yank out two intact ones before having to retreat to the dragon’s location whom had a look of disgust on its face. 

I know…I don’t like this either…,” Starscream admitted in a whisper as he checked the tanks fuel contents.  “But I need refined energon.”  _Scrap this one is pretty much empty._   He put that one aside.  The second had a quarter tank, which he quickly consumed.  It barely put him at three quarters full.  He needed more. 

The dragon tapped him with its tail, getting his attention.  It had been watching his back while he checked his spoils and saw that his little scavenging run had been noticed.  A couple of guards were now actively searching the area and getting closer.  _Scrap…I can take one out quietly for sure, but the other?_  

Just as the guards reached their hiding spot, the dragon suddenly dashed out, getting both of their attention.  Recognizing the opportunity, Starscream attacked once both guard’s backs were to him.  He pierced both their spinal struts with his claws and down they went.  Quickly, he pulled the bodies behind cover before he was spotted and harvested their tanks.  _Both half full.  Good._   He topped off his own tank with one, before starting to pour the rest into the second tank.  By then the dragon had returned. 

“You know,” he said quietly as he worked.  “Once the communication thing is fully sorted, we’d make a pretty deadly team….” 

The dragon chuffed a laugh. 

\-- 

Research facility 

Breakdown had easily broken through the human’s puny defenses and had found the target device.  “Um…,” he muttered as he stared at it.  The power source wasn’t that big, but it was clearly attached to the floor, at the very least. “This is going to be problem.” He commed Megatron.  “My Lord…you sure Soundwave has the right place?” 

//Soundwave’s intelligence is impeccable,\\\ Megatron snarled in response.  

“Well you may want to have him take that off his resume, as I don’t think there’s a way this thing can be moved.” 

//No excuses!  Find a way!\\\  The line went dead. 

Breakdown groaned ‘why me’ and got to work. 

\-- 

Optimus, Jetfire, Bumblebee and Bulkhead jumped through the ground bridge and immediately started laying waste to the vehicon troops that were there.  “Jetfire, get us an aerial view.”  Optimus commanded. 

“Right away!” the seeker replied, transforming and taking to the skies.  Moments later he commed.  //Looks like the bulk of them are at the big building on the northeast side.\\\ 

“Understood,” Optimus replied as he directed the rest of the team in that direction.  He noted there was an odd feeling here.  It reminded him of the altar site. 

~This…this is…~ Kaddrocrom muttered, sounding a bit distressed. 

 _What is it?_ Optimus asked as he cut down another vehicon. 

~This place...it’s an _elnserzi_ …Astral well!~ Kaddrocrom exclaimed.  ~A place where the veil between the astral and physical is thin.  By the All…what are the humans doing here!?~ 

 _Could this mean trouble for us?_  

~It might.  Each elnserzi tends to have a specific purpose…I’m trying to remember what this one was.~ 

The vehicons were falling quickly and they reached the target building in good time.  Inside, they saw Breakdown circling a fairly large generator:  he apparently was trying to figure out how to move it.  

“Hey Breakdown!”  Bulkhead challenged.  “How about something more your speed!?”  The Wrecker turned his hands into maces and charged. 

“Gladly!”  Breakdown roared, summoning his hammer and meeting Bulkhead halfway with a loud crash. 

Meanwhile, Optimus was feeling Kaddrocrom getting more and more freaked out.  ~What were they doing!?  Trying to tap into the astral as a power source!?  They don’t know what they are tampering with!~ 

 _Calm down,_ Optimus told him.  _Getting torqued is not going to help us in this situation._  

~Torgued?~ 

 _Upset,_   Optimus clarified. 

~Oh.~ 

Just then, Breakdown was knocked into the generator itself.  It started sparking and crackling, then ‘pulsed’ a kind of field for a few meters.  Breakdown, being the closest, was hit by it.  The Decepticon grabbed his face in apparent pain. 

“What the frag?” Breakdown said, confused.  “My…optic?”  He pulled his hand away, revealing two full optics were before he only had one. 

~Rejuvenation!  This is the place of Rejuvenation!~ Kaddrocrom cried. 

Before Optimus could ask what they should do, the generator started to smoke, sending out an even bigger pulse.  Everyone in the room was hit this time.  Bumblebee grasped his throat in shock, though Breakdown and Bulkhead didn’t have an obvious reaction to it. 

Optimus didn’t _think_ he was affected, but Kaddrocrom apparently was.  He heard the dragon screech, then his presence was just…gone…from his mind.  Something landed behind him.  He turned to see what and his optics widened. 

Prone on the ground was a tall, tan colored, thinly built, Cybertronian he did not recognize.  He immediately checked it’s vitals:  it was alive, but unconscious.  Where did it come from?  What happened to Kaddrocrom? 

“Optimus!” a voice he hadn’t heard in eons called out.  The Prime looked up to see Bumblebee, his face shield down.  “That thing is going blow!” 

“Scrap…Megatron is going to take both my optics for this!” Breakdown cried as he fled. 

“Autobots! Retreat!”  Optimus commanded, picking up the strange Cybertronian before leaving the building himself.  “Ratchet, we need a ground bridge.” 

//Coming right up!\\\ 

They all made it through the bridge just as the generator blew. 

\-- 

Ratchet was more than a little surprised when the team back with an addition.  “Optimus…who is that?” he asked. 

“I’m…not sure,” Optimus replied as he put the odd looking Cybertronian on the medical berth. 

“That guy just appeared out of nowhere,” Bulkhead stated.  “About the same time Bee got his voice back.” 

“Wait…what?” Ratchet looked at Bumblebee. 

“It’s true Doc,” Bumblebee said, though he sounded like he was still in shock himself.  “That generator the ‘Cons were after was sending out some weird energy pulses.  Breakdown got his optic back from it as well.” 

“That’s….”  He wanted to say impossible, he really did.  Yet, how could he call it impossible when the proof of it he could hear with his own audios?  

“Optimus,” Jetfire spoke up.  “Does Kaddrocrom have any input on this?” 

The Prime seemed rather solemn.  “He told me the area was something called an _elnserzi_ , or Astral well.  One for rejuvenation.  That was all he was able to tell me before he…disappeared.” 

“Wait…he’s gone?”  Jetfire looked shocked.  

“I can no longer feel his presence,” Optimus confirmed. 

Ratchet wanted to cheer but Optimus was clearly a bit upset by this, so he kept his mouth shut.  Instead he focused on his new patient.  

This bot was easily as tall as Optimus, though more thinly built.  Legs were digitigrade, which was a first he’s seen.  Feet had three clawed toes.  Hands had four digits, each ending in a hooked claw.  The plating on the chest and neck were layered, almost like scales.  On the back were a pair of long winglets, suggesting a flying type.  Odd, there were some features that were remarkably similar to Optimus’, namely the hips, shoulders and audios.  The whole frame was tan colored, with some brown accents, which were unusual colors for a bot. 

“Vitals are normal…,” Ratchet stated after completing a scan.  “And I’m detecting no damage.  In fact, I’m not even detecting signs of _previous_ damage:  it’s like this bot is a newspark.” 

“But…that’s not possible…,” Jetfire commented, though he looked uncertain.  “Is it?” 

“It shouldn’t be….”  Ratchet activated the manual release for the chest panels so he could get a clear scan of its spark, which was gold in color.  In moments, the readings came up. 

“Wow, that’s a bit different,” Jetfire commented as he examined it.  “Not wildly so, but definitely unique.  Has a lot of subspace allotment…same percentage as Arcee if I’m reading this right.” 

“But otherwise normal,” Ratchet concluded as he closed the chest panels.  “My guess is that whatever brought this bot to us knocked it out.  It should wake up on its own shortly.”  Ratchet noticed Optimus was staring at it intently, optics slightly wide.  “Optimus?” 

“I think I know who this is,” the Prime responded.  “When I first met him…he could only manifest as a small glowing _gold_ orb…the same color as this one’s spark.” 

Ratchet blinked, taking this in.  Then his mouth dropped open as it hit him.  “Wait.  Wait...you mean you think this bot is….” 

“Kaddrocrom.” 

\-- 

Wilderness 

They had lingered at the mine only long enough got Starscream to fashion a carrying sling for the tank out of the cables and wires from the two drones.  Now they were getting as much distance as possible from the mine, for they both knew those two new bodies would eventually be discovered.  When that happened, Starscream knew Megatron will figure out he was there and the hunt would begin for him again.  If it ever ended to being with, considering their close call with Lazerbeak. 

Speaking of that encounter, Starscream stopped when their tree cover suddenly ended and they faced a vast meadow.  _Scrap._   He didn’t want to be out in the open, not now.  Unfortunately, it looked like the meadow was as wide as it was long, which meant it would waste more time going the long way to the next mine.  Sure they had time but…. 

Just then, something smacked his aft and the dragon had rushed forward a few paces before stopping and looking at him.  ]Satsh[, it signed.  

“You can’t be serious….,” Starscream muttered.  He was in no position to play games. 

It made a taunting noise. ]Soward[ 

“I am not!” he growled taking a step forward.  It hopped back a pace, its tail wagging playfully. 

]Sone.  Winp.[ 

“OK, that’s it!”  He lunged for it, only for it dart out of the way easily.  

Starscream tried again and again to catch the thing, but it was faster and more agile than he thought it was.  He wasn’t about to give up though.  Eventually, his anger and annoyance was replaced by something else.  Something he hadn’t felt in ages.  Joy. 

When was the last time he had done this?  To fool around and play without a care in the world?  Though he was soundly losing this game, he was laughing…enjoying himself. 

]Rase[ it asked at one point. 

“You’re on,” he growled playfully.  They charged across the field, straight to the other side. He only won the race on the account the dragon got tired at the last minute.  Not that he was much better off:  his frame was starting to overheat from the exertion.  They both had to sit at the forest edge to allow their respective bodies to recover. 

\-- 

Arcee panted heavily, her lungs burning from the exertion and her legs aching.  She didn’t know why she felt the sudden need to goof off, but it had been worth it.  Not only did she get to see that the seeker _was_ capable of having some innocent fun, but it burnt off some unwanted stress of their individual situations. 

“Before the war…,” Starscream started to speak, Arcee perking up her ears to listen.  “I used to do things like this with the sparklings whenever I could.  I always felt the best when I was around them, especially when I was covered in them.”  He chuckled softly, his smile soft and gaze distant.  “They brought me a measure of peace and comfort I couldn’t get anywhere else.  Well…almost nowhere else.  There was one special bot that had captured my spark and gave me that same level of warmth and comfort the sparklings did.” 

This was certainly getting interesting.  Starscream spending time with sparklings?  Being in love with someone other than himself?  ]Who[ she asked. 

“Quickwing…her name was Quickwing.”  His tone was very soft as his gaze became distant again.  “We were going to be Conjunxed…but….”  His expression turned to grief, his optics clouding.  “She was murdered.” 

Arcee’s ears went back, flashes of Tailgate’s murder appearing before he eyes.  ]Bimd killer[ she asked, a bit hesitantly. 

“Oh yes….”  His tone turned dark, expression changing into a sinister one.  “He was stripped of his rank and exiled…and later I ripped him to pieces.  Only….”  His expression was of sorrow once more.  “To find did not help me.  It did not bring her back.  Did not stop the pain of her loss.  It was a hollow accomplishment that would have resulted in my own death if circumstances had happened differently.  Revenge…I learned…is pointless…without a greater purpose to temper it.” 

Arcee looked away, shifting slightly uncomfortably.  She knew killing Airachnid would not bring back Tailgate, or Kaddrocrom, but taking that wench out would prevent her from doing the same to others.  Is that what he meant by a greater purpose to temper it?  That revenge could only be justified if it served to protect others from the same fate?  Starscream seemed to imply that Quickwing’s killer had only been a threat to Quickwing and perhaps himself.  Airachnid, on the other hand, was most _certainly_ was a threat to more than just herself. 

But so was Starscream…and every other Decepticon.  Yet…was that just because of the war?  War certainly muddies things up when it came to ‘justified killing’.  _Both sides believe what they are doing is right…both sides are guilty of things we wouldn’t do if it wasn’t for the war._   She huffed a sigh, knowing she wasn’t innocent herself. No one was innocent, everyone has suffered. 

 _Primus…why do you keep revealing things I have in common with him?_   It was going to make it harder for her to fight him when this truce they had came to an end.  The sad thing was, he wouldn’t feel the same way, as he had no idea who she really was.  A part of her wanted to tell him now, but, she knew that it was too risky.  There was no telling how the seeker would react when he found out he was being friendly with an Autobot the whole time. 

“If you are recovered,” Starscream spoke up, breaking her out of her thoughts.  “We should continue on.” 

Arcee nodded in agreement and rose to her feet, Starscream doing the same.  As they continued on, she found herself trying to imagine the seeker being covered in sparklings…. 

\-- 

Nemesis 

Megatron had to have Breakdown repeat himself twice as his report was that unbelievable.  Not that he failed in his mission, that part was clear enough, but what _else_ happened.  Yet it was hard _not_ to believe considering Breakdown’s right eye had been fully restored.  Still, he summoned Knockout join them on the bridge to examine it to ensure he wasn’t seeing things. 

“It’s a proper optic alright,” Knockout confirmed.  “In fact, it’s like he never lost it in the first place.  Come to think of it…his frame is like new again:  I detected no imperfection due to previous damage at all.” 

“Certainly feels like it,” Breakdown commented, flexing. 

“How is that possible?” Megatron asked. 

At this Knockout shrugged.  “I wasn’t there, my Lord.  Magic, perhaps?” 

Megatron shook his head at the absurdity of it.  Yet, he knew an opportunity when he saw it.  “While I am tempted to rip out that newly restored optic, Breakdown,” he growled.  “The potential benefits from this blunder is staying my hand…for now.  Dismissed!”  After Breakdown and Knockout made their hasty exit, the warlord fell into deep thought. 

He knew from Breakdown’s report that the Autobot Bumblebee was also fully restored.  That meant the Autobots would be interested in the cause themselves.  If that kind of power could completely restore them.... “Soundwave, I want you to focus your efforts on finding out what exactly the humans were doing there.” 

 _The power to completely heal any injury...._   He knew of one method, but that required the Forge of Solis Prime, which was currently missing.  What happened here seemed to just require a means to control a certain type of energy, which the humans have stumbled across.  Such a power, had to be solely in Decepticon hands. 

Or in no ones. 

\-- 

 _Meanwhile...in high earth orbit…._  

For once, all the surveillance drones were working properly.  Wait, never mind, drone thirteen’s feed was glitching out.  Again.  _Why always that one?_   He sighed and made a note to have it retrieved for repairs.  Perhaps this human superstition thing had some merit to it?  Nah, couldn’t be. 

Yet it ‘was’ the drone that he had assigned to the region where the Autobot base was suspected to be.  Perhaps they had tech that disrupted it?  Doubtful, as from what he had learned, Cybertronian’s haven’t innovated much in many millennia.  Unless it was to aid in their senseless war. 

He sighed, feeling a kick of disappointment.  It appeared some remnants of the past still had their slimly tentacles on their society.  Now there were two sides…neither of which he cared for. 

One appeared to support an oppressive social system.  The other, once hailed to fight against that system, now wished to implement its own style of it.  Disgusting.  This was not the future for them he had risked his life for. 

That was why he was looking for him.  The one that helped him before, that enabled him to succeed where he had failed so many times in the past.  He knew he was now a lone operative.  Yet, he wasn’t who he once was, if his companion was correct. 

His mind went to Skywarp for a moment.  That poor seeker had been through and lost so much.  It was a miracle his mind wasn’t shattered like his body nearly was.  He had restored him the best he could, but he lacked the knowledge and experience make him whole.  Skywarp could no longer speak and was missing an optic.  Worse though, was that he could no longer fly, his wings nearly bitten off to their very base.  

As a result, flight envy was a constant concern now, as Skywarp warned him that flightless seekers will eventually go mad.  Fortunately, the flight simulator seems to be helping keep it at bay.  Eventually though, he’ll have to find a way to restore his wings, return the ability to fly to him. 

He sighed once more, turning his attention back to the monitors.  A few drones were scanning the human ‘internet’ for things of interest to him.  Basically, anything Cybertronian related, but that one with a Cybertronain apparently turning into a winged beast had to have faked somehow.  Cybertronian’s can’t do that!   However, one of the human governments was _really_ keen on wiping it out, so he ‘helped out’. 

Yet, despite the human’s thing for viral videos, he had yet to see one on the bot he was looking for.  Other than Decepticon comm chatter about him leaving them and one small forum post about a ‘silver red-eyed demon’, he had not seen or heard anything.  That description matched him, though from the overly ‘religious’ tones of the post, he did not feel the need to wipe the post from existence with his technology. 

He wanted… _needed…_ confirmation on that ‘demon’s’ identity though.  With drone thirteen glitching he couldn’t actively search for him in that region:  he didn’t have the resources currently to just fully replace the damn thing.  It was taxing enough on Skywarp to keep their energon supplies stocked by stealing from the energon mines. 

 _I need to find you…_. He looked at the monitors grimly, flicking the one for drone thirteen with irritation.  _I need to remind you of who you are…._  

And what he represented to all Cybertronians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ‘meadow chase’ scene was inspired by the song ‘Spirit of Freedom’ by Peter Crowley.
> 
> The next in the series is slowly being worked on!


End file.
